Total Drama Idol
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is my version of charlieharperfan88's "Total Drama Idol" anyway Who will survive? who will become the first ever Total drama Idol winner? Enjoy
1. Information

"Total Drama Idol"

I don't own Total Drama Series or American idol and congrats to Phillip Phillips for winning the latest season of American Idol.

Rated T for obvious stuff

"Ahh…Pinewood studios in Toronto Canada…where boys and girls become men and women…where men and women become heroes…and where heroes become legends…and legends become gods and goddesses. One competition where the microphone is there weapon. Their mission is to steal the show! Because the 24 original contestants are back with 1 goal…to find out who has the balls to make in the music industry as the best total drama singer of all time…let's find out…Get ready…get set…" Chris said as the spotlights go on him.

"This…is…Total…Drama…Idol!" Chris continued as he finished introducing the show.

Who will be the Judges? Who will survive? Competition begins next chapter! Read and Review.


	2. Introductions

"Welcome back to total drama idol! I'd love to sit here and chat with you, but…I do not have the time. So said with that in mind…let's introduce…the 24 original contestants" Chris announced to the audience.

"Starting with…Geoff…Bridgette…Izzy…Owen…Gwen…Trent…Duncan…Courtney…Ezekiel…Noah…Eva…Harold…Beth…Leshawna…Justin…Heather…and (groans) Alejandro." Chris continued as he announced the contestants.

(Crowd booed Alejandro, as cheered 23 the original contestants.)

"Welcome back…performers" Chris said to the performers.

"Stuff it, dude…I am never going to sing girly ever again. If I sing again we better sing real songs from bands like green day." Duncan said to Chris.

"Dude can I even ask what's on the line?" Chris asked him.

"No!" Duncan yelled at him.

"10,000,000 dollars." Chris said at Duncan.

"Cool." Geoff said to Chris.

"Indeed man…anyway…so I decided that is competition will be combined like this…we start with 24…and then cut 18…we'll cut down to 1 every week, until there is a last man/woman standing.

"Great explanation…dumbass…but who are the Judges?" Courtney asked him.

"So our first Judge is the lead singer of one of Canada's greatest bands…ladies and gentlemen…this is…Nickelback's Chad Kroeger!" Chris Announced as Chad Kroeger walked up to the Judges table.

"Hello Toronto…I am Chad Kroeger and I am the lead singer of the best Canadian band ever!" Chad said as he sat down on his chair.

"Next up…actually he is a guest for this episode he was the first ever WWE Undisputed Champion…he is Chris Jericho!" Chris said as the crowd cheered and chanted "Y2J!"

"What's going on Toronto and what's up Total Drama?!" Chris Jericho said as he sat down next to Chad.

"And finally our last Judge he is…the lead singer of Aerosmith…Steven Tyler!" Chris announced as Steven Tyler went to his seat the crowd cheered.

"Hey guys..." Steven said as he sat down.

"Okay…now I have 24 balls and…" Chris said as he was interrupted by Geoff's laugh.

"What in the fuck is funny?" Chris asked Geoff.

"You said balls dude!" Geoff said back at Chris.

"Anyway before I was rudely interrupted…I have 24 balls and one by one, I will ask you all to draw a ball…when I call your name you come on up and get your ball…And I will call Trent.

(We'll skip this part)

Okay…now let's announce the list of contestants to perform on this episode.

1. Bridgette

2. Geoff

3. Tyler

4. Lindsay

5. Duncan

6. Courtney

7. Gwen

8. Trent

9. Justin

10. Heather

11. D.J.

12. Izzy

13. Owen

14. Ezekiel

15. Noah

16. Sierra

17. Cody

18. Leshawna

19. Katie

20. Sadie

21. Eva

22. Harold

23. Blaineley

24. Alejandro

"What! Why cannot I pick my number I demand to be next to Heather!" Alejandro complained.

"Sorry you loser." Justin said to him.

"Alright we have time to fight but not now you guys start singing in 15 minutes." Chris said to the two guys who want attention of Heather.

*Confessional*

Alejandro-I am going to win this thing hands down…And do not you worry, heather is going to crawl back to me as sooner than you think.

Justin-Oh, please…Heather love's me because I am actually nice unless that faggot who just uses Heather for sex…that's all I have to say.

Beth-I am so nervous…I hope those singing lessons pay off.

Heather-This is cool…I hope Alejandro is getting ridden of early.

Bridgette-Well finally a thing that I could win…no more distractions by that Spanish idiot Alejandro…who almost ruined my relationship with Geoff!

Courtney-I hope I can win…with my voice! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… (Voice goes higher) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… (Glass shatters)

Geoff-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! The Geoff-ster is back! Me and Bridge are gonna go all the way! WOOOOOOOO! Alejandro and Blaineley you better watch out!

(Let's skip the rest of the confessions.)

"So, when we return, the first round kicks off with a bang! Coming up next of TOTAL DRAMA IDOL!

Ok, readers, for the first round you get to choose one of these songs these 5 contestants will sing.

Bridgette:

"Life After you" by Daughtry

"California Girls" by Katie Perry

"Blow" by Ke$ha

Geoff:

"I could not ask for more" by Edwin McCain

"Enemy" by Fozzy

"Who are you" by The Who

"Dirty Little Secret" by All American Rejects

Tyler:

"Eye of the tiger" Survivor

"Home" by Daughtry

"Gone too soon" Michael Jackson

Lindsay:

"Womanizer" by Britney Spears

"Sexy Naughty Bitchy" Tata Young

"Popular" from the musical "Wicked"

Duncan:

"Authority song" John Mellencamp

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green day

"Remedy" by Cold

Choose your votes and I'll see what comes in the next chapter!


	3. First Round

"Welcome back to Total Drama Idol…Here are our Judges…Nickelback's Chad Kroeger Chris Jericho and Steven Tyler!" Chris announced as the show returned from commercial break.

"I'm only here for this episode only because I gotta go tour with my band Fozzy." Chris Jericho said to Chris McLean.

"Yeah and I gotta get touring so this is my only appearance as well. I'm Sorry" Steven Tyler said as well.

"That's fine anyway our first contestant is…the surfer girl Bridgette." Chris announced as Bridgette made her way to the stage.

"Hey! Bridgette what are you gonna song for us tonight!" Chris Jericho asked Bridgette.

"Well Mr. Jericho…" Bridgette said before she was interrupted.

"Sorry about that…you can call me Y2J or Chris whatever you feel like." Y2J said to her.

"Okay anyway I am going to sing Life after you by Daughtry." Bridgette said into the microphone.

"Blow us away Bridgette." Chad said to her.

"YEAH! Blow me away!" Y2J said to her as well.

"Go ahead." Steven Tyler said to her.

"Ten miles from town  
spitting out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just trying to get home  
to tell you I was wrong but you already know

Believe Me I won't stop at nothing'  
To see you so I've started running'

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing' with you  
I'm thinking' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting' my time

Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing' with you  
I'm thinking' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinking 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm running back to tell you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing' with you  
I'm thinking about all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
Know there's no life after you

Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you, yeah"

She finished the song and she got an amazing ovation from the crowd.

"Bridgette…That was awesome I actually wrote that song with Chris Daughtry it was awesome." Chad Kroeger said to Bridgette.

"Young Lady…that was wonderful you have potential."  
"Impressive stuff" Y2J said to her.

"Yeah anyway your time is finished go back to the dressing room for the results.

*confessional*

"I know I did great I even saw Geoff cry after that performance…He really loved it…I hope he picks something catchy." Bridgette said in her confessional.

"Ladies and Gents please welcome Total Drama's party boy…Geoff!" Chris said as he announced Geoff's name…just like Bridgette he got a standing ovation.

"Wow I never performed in front of so many people except for TDWT…with the lead singer for Nickelback…Fozzy…and Aerosmith I am nervous!" He said to the Judges.

"Kid…Don't worry out there alright you are going to be fine when I first performed with my band I was nervous as hell." Chad said to him

"Geoff…I know how you feel…when I performed my first show with Fozzy I was nervous too…just like wrestling you gotta just flow with the Mojo…good luck now what cha singing for us tonight?" Y2J asked Geoff.

"Well I was thinking of Enemy…by Fozzy." Geoff said very nervously to Chris Jericho.

"Well go ahead I hope you can do the song well." Chris said to him.

"You heard him…kick some ass out there!" Chad said to him.

Do you remember me  
You can't see the things  
That make me who I am  
You'll never understand

And I gotta keep moving, you're living off my sweat  
Moving, the devil's on my back  
And these are the days that I dreamed about  
And you're always there to remind me

You're my enemy  
All that we had has gone away

There are times that fade away  
But you'll still be my enemy

The friend you had in me  
You turned on so easily  
I'm sad to see you go  
At least now I know

And I see clearly now  
You tried to bleed me  
And I see clearly now  
You tried to feed on me

You're my enemy

All that we had has gone away

There are times that fade away

But you'll still be my Enemy!

My Enemy

My Enemy

My Enemy"

Geoff sang as the song ended he got a standing ovation.

"Son…you made the song look easy how'd you do it?" Steven Tyler asked him.

"I don't know it just came to me…anyway if you wanna know why I choose that song because of Alejandro…because he kissed my girl…and Blaineley who tried to break us up…Alejandro I am calling you out you son of a bitch!" Geoff said to the 3 judges.

"I saw that on YouTube while I was touring with my band and I was pissed off…I just wanna kick his ass for the way he treated Heather." Y2J said to him.

"Dude calm down…relax." Chad said to him.

"Okay Geoff you're time is finished so go back to the dressing room and wait for your results.

*confessional

"Woohoo! I did awesome out there…Y2J loved my performance Alejandro you better be watching because if you criticize by band Nickelback I will kick your faggot ass and send it back to Spain! Correction me and Justin will kick your ass and send it back to Spain." Geoff said during his confession time.

"Ladies and Gents her is Tyler!" Chris McLean announced Tyler.

"Badass handstand dude anyway what tune are you doing for us tonight?" Steven asked him.

"I am doing…Eye of the tiger by survivor." He said as the crowd cheered for the name of the song.

"Well what are you waiting for…sing the song dude." Chad said to him

"Rising up, back on the street

Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

So many times it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hanging tough, staying hungry  
They stack the odds, still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

Rising up, straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger"

Tyler sang as he got a standing ovation from the awesome music number.

"Tyler that was wonderful in every way Judges what do you think?" Chris said to Tyler as he asked the Judges.

"Dude that was just sick man in a good way…just like a match of the year." Chris Jericho said to the athlete who sucks at sports.

"Yeah man that was really good you got Toronto pumped up but not pumped up enough to beat Geoff's tune…I'm sorry dude…but you did steal the show I mean I did not expect this from you." Chad said to him.

"Young man that is impressive." Steven Tyler said to him.

"Tyler your time is finished go down to the dressing room and wait for your results." Chris McLean said to Tyler.

*Confessional*

"Wow…that was good…I hope I move on and not be with that tool Alejandro and my babe is performing Next Yahoo!" Tyler said as he split his pants while flexing.

"Ah man! Thank god I got a towel to cover it up." Tyler finished his sentence as he covered his backside with a white towel.

"Anyway here is our version of Stacy Keibler…Lindsay." Chris McLean announced as Lindsay walked up the stage.

"Hey Guys…what's going on?" Lindsay asked the Judges.

"Hello…Lindsay my name is Chad Kroeger." Chad said to her.

"Hey Chad anyway you want to know what I'm going to sing?" Lindsay asked him.

"Yeah man what are you going to sing?" Chris Jericho asked her.

"I am going to sing…Sexy Naughty Bitchy by Tata Young." Lindsay said to the Judges.

"Go for it girl." Y2J said to her.

"I pick all my skirts to be a little bit sexy

Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me  
I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like I'm the kind of girl boys fantasize. I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy, Would afraid you to turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable, But that is only for the boys who don't have the right approach whose ride which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll  
People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent  
I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty when I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me  
My mouth never takes a holiday I always shock with the things I say I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late  
And when it comes to the guys I'd lay I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy  
People think its intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent  
I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty when I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me  
Sexy, sexy, sexy Naughty, naughty, naughty bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me Sexy, sexy, sexy naughty, naughty, naughty bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me  
People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent  
I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me  
I like all of my shorts to be a little too Shorty unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty. Can't change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me  
I pick my skirts to be sexy, Just like my thoughts a bit naughty. When I'm out with my girls bitchy, Can't change I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me"

Lindsay sang and when the song ended some of the male fans wolf whistled her.

"Thanks boys but I am taken…" Lindsay said to the male fans.

"Well that is irrelevant…but still Judges what did you think?" Chris McLean asked the Judges.

"Well that was good but next time pick something a little bit cleaner…not Barbie girl anything but that." Chad said to the dumb blonde.

"Well that was cute…but if I had a daughter I would be careful with her and I can tell you wear a lot of bikini's back home." Chris Jericho said to her.

"Very good…you did well for your first round I expect a lot from you." Steven said to her.

"Lindsay your time is done…go back to the dressing room to wait for your results." Chris McLean said to the dumb blonde.

*Confessional*

"Well that was awesome but next week I am hoping to do something better." Lindsay said during her confession.

"Anyway let's bring out the Juvie delinquent Duncan!" Chris McLean announced as Duncan arrived via his motorcycle.

"Whoa…nice entrance kid" Chad said to the punk kid.

"Yeah…whatever." Duncan said to the Canadian rock star.

"Duncan dude…what cha gonna sing for us tonight?" Chris Jericho asked him.

"Remedy by Cold." Duncan said to the judges.

"Cool…I see that anyway go sing for us." Chad said to the punk plus former Juvenile Delinquent.

"I don't love how you love  
but please don't leave me here alone  
I don't feel how you feel  
Well it's my fault I'm bones

I don't die how you die  
I can't just waste away  
You keep changing your life  
Everyday

If it burns I'll keep fueling the same dream  
If you fall I'll remember to save game  
I don't want your Remedy

I don't fall how you fall

I won't hold on you can't let go  
When it's pain I feared  
I made you take it slow

I don't cry how you cry  
there's nothing left in me  
you keep changing my life  
everyday

If it burns I'll keep fueling the same dream

If you fall I'll remember the save game

I don't want you remedy

If it burns I'll keep fueling the same dream

If you fall I'll remember the save game

I don't want your remedy  
I don't want  
I don't need  
I don't want  
Remedy  
I don't want Remedy!

If it burns I'll keep fueling the same dream

If you fall I'll remember the save game

I don't want your Remedy

If it burns I'll keep fueling the same dream

If you fall I'll remember the save game

I don't want your remedy!"

Duncan sang as he got a standing ovation from his peers and family.

"Dude that was great…You did a good Job!" Chad said to Duncan.

"Nice Job!" Y2J said to him.

"That was rock and roll but still you gave it a new makeover in the name of Duncan…wonderful stuff from you." Steven Tyler said to the Juvie.

"Duncan your time is done go back to the dressing room to see your results.

*Confessional*

"Well that was it for round 1? Awesome anyway I'll keep on rocking and rolling YEAH!" Duncan said as his confession was over.

"Anyway we will take a short commercial break and when we get back a new crop of contestants will take the stage…see you then." Chris said as they cut to commercial.

Okay readers it's time to find out which songs the next 5 contestants will sing.

Courtney:

"When I grow up" by the pussycat dolls.

"Renegade" by Daughtry.

"I'm not a girl not yet a woman" by Britney Spears.

Gwen:

"Everybody's fool" by Evanescence

"Misery Business" by Paramore

"Honest Mistake" The Bravery

Trent: (with a guitar)

"Handful of Redemption" by Boys Sets Fire

"Hero" by Skillet

"Hurt" by Johnny Cash

Justin:

"Scream" by Billy Idol

"Dancing in the dark" by Bruce Springsteen

"The end of the innocence" by Don Henley

Heather:

"Spice up your life" the Spice Girls

"Baba O' Riley" by the who.

"I will always love you" by Whitney Houston.

Comment on your songs and let's see what songs we will have for the next chapter!


	4. First round part 2

First round part 2

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome back to the first round Total Drama Idol and now we have coming up the stage at this time Courtney!" Chris said as she walked up the stage sporting a blue shirt with white jeans and sneakers.

"Yeah, Yeah, hello" Courtney said as she got the microphone.

"So…Courtney what cha' gonna sing?" Chad asked the ex CIT.

"I am going to sing Renegade by Daughtry." Courtney said.

"Go ahead." The judges said as the song began.

"Don't you wanna feel like a rebel?  
Renegade on the run?  
Real live wire in the cross fire ridin' shotgun

Not talkin' 'bout a deal with the Devil  
I said nothin' about sellin' your soul  
Call it what you will  
If you start to feel out of control

Here we go!

Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels?  
Burnin' the road like it's never been down  
I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade  
So baby, get ready to run  
Don't have any time here left to kill  
Don't wanna go down like the settin' Sun  
So let's break out of this town like a renegade  
Can't wait another minute  
I'm right here, ready to run

Don't you wanna feel like a rebel  
Renegade on the run?  
Real live wire in the cross fire ridin' shotgun

One-hundred miles an hour with the top rolled down  
Racin' the wind breakin' out this town  
Trying' to get lost but don't want to be found, yeah

Here we go!  
Here we go! lyrics/d/daughtry/

Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels?  
Burnin' the road like it's never been down  
I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade  
So baby, get ready to run  
Don't have any time here left to kill  
Don't wanna go down like the settin' Sun  
So let's break out of this town like a renegade  
Can't wait another minute  
I'm right here, ready to run

Gonna ride tonight, ride tonight, yeah  
Gonna ride tonight  
(Gonna ride tonight)  
Gonna ride tonight  
(Gonna ride tonight)  
Gonna ride tonight  
Hey!  
Gonna ride tonight

Can you hear the sound of the turnin' wheels?  
Burnin' the road like it's never been down  
I'm breakin' out of this town like a renegade  
So baby, get ready to run  
Don't have any time here left to kill  
Don't wanna go down like the settin' Sun  
So let's break out of this town like a renegade  
Can't wait another minute  
I'm right here, ready to run

Don't wanna go down  
So let's break out of this town like a renegade  
Can't wait another minute  
I'm right here, ready to run!" She sang as she got a standing ovation.

"Whoa! Courtney I mean dang you can sing any kind of tune from a fairytale themed one to an angry song to a disco like song from ABBA and besides Disco sucks does everyone agree?" Chris Jericho asked the crowd to a positive reception.

"Yeah disco sucks donkey balls rock and roll is better!" Chad said.

"Okay Courtney your time on the stage is over so now go backstage for your results." Chris said as she left.

*confessional*

"Man I did really good I got the venue on fire out there." She said as Chris was ready to introduce the next performer.

"Ladies and Gents our next performer is the Goth girl known as Gwen!" He announced and Gwen arrived by Motorcycle and sported a black shirt and black shorts with dark purple shoes.

"Hey Chris and hello Toronto!" Gwen said as she greeted everyone.

"So Gwen what tune are going to perform for us here?" Y2J asked her.

"Misery Business by Paramore" She said.

"Okay cool." Steven Tyler said.

"Hit that, hit that snare" She said to begin the song.

"I'm in the business of misery;  
let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, i never meant brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, i never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, i never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good." She sang as the song ended and she got the crowd on their feet.

"Gwen you have really good potential and that song is your personality." Chad said to Gwen liking the song a lot.

"Gwen your time is up on the stage so go back stage now." Chris said as Gwen left.

*Confessional*

"Holy shit that was awesome and I really felt like myself out there on that stage." Gwen said as Chris was ready to announce the third performer of the round.

"Next is the guitar man himself one of the members of the drama brothers Trent!" He announced as Trent arrived on the stage sporting a red shirt with blue jeans and green sneakers.

"Hey guys." Trent said as he brought out his guitar.

"So I have a question for you…um how in the hell did the drama brothers get started?" Chad asked Trent.

"Honestly it's a long story." Trent said.

"Anyway what song are you going to sing for us?" Y2J asked him.

"Hurt by Johnny cash." Trent said.

"Awesome let's hear it." Chad said to him.

"I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way" Trent sang he got a standing ovation and Gwen backstage was getting several tissues to stop her crying.

"Wow…that was awesome how come you selected this song?" Chad said as he drank his bottle of water to calm him down after the best performance he has ever given out.

"Because I listened to this song over a million times after me and Gwen broke up and I was broken inside because of Gwen I love her so much. Hey Gwen come out here I want to ask you something." Trent said as Gwen walked back on stage.

"Yeah?" She asked Trent.

"Gwen there is something I should tell you…Gwen Jones…I love you so much and you are the most beautiful girl I have ever known…Gwen…I have one question that I want to answer you." He said as he got out an engagement ring.

"Gwen…?" He said as he got down on one knee and the audience got crazy.

"Oh my god, Trent are you serious?" Gwen said as she was forming tears again.

"Yes…I am Gwen will you marry me?" Trent asked Gwen with a lot of people screaming "YES!" and more.

"Well…Trent…Yes! Trent I will be your husband." She said as the audience cheered and both of them hugged and went back stage.

*Confessional*

"Well this is the best day of my life because I am marrying the girl of my dreams." Trent said as Chris was ready to announce the next contestant.

"Aw true love anyway up next is the male model the second of the drama brothers Justin!" Chris announced as he arrived up the stage sporting a Toronto Argonauts jersey.

"What's going on Toronto?" He said with a loud reception and a let's go Argonauts chant throughout the building.

"Did you see what happened on stage? Gwen and Trent are going to get married." Chad told Justin.

"I heard congratulations." Justin said.

"Well what are you going to sing?" Steven Tyler asked him.

"Scream by Billy Idol." Justin said to him.

"Hit it Justin!" Y2J said to him.

"Ooh yeah

You can fill my cup  
You can fill my bowl  
This train is ready to roll  
Your eyes of fire  
Have stole my soul  
Still coming back for more  
You are the lock  
I am the key  
Climb up my lemon tree  
You are the one  
You're on your knees  
You are my little queen  
You know just what I mean  
Climb up my lemon tree

Make me scream  
All night, all night long  
Gonna get extreme  
All night, all night long  
Make me scream  
All night, all night long  
Gonna get obscene  
All night  
All night long  
All night  
All night long

Pretty baby in the back of my car  
Look now, you've gone too far  
Have a slice of my lemon pie  
One more will get you high

You wanna know  
You wanna see  
How much you can squeeze  
You are the one  
You are a tease  
You love my demon seed  
You know just what I mean  
Climb up my lemon tree

Make me scream  
All night, all night long  
Gonna get extreme  
All night, all night long  
Make me scream  
All night, all night long  
Gonna get obscene  
All night  
All night long  
All night  
All night long

Suck it

You took me in the wild  
No one around for miles  
You ain't too proud to beg  
Juice runnin' down my leg  
I want a chick who makes me feel  
Hmm, closer dear  
I want you to be free  
I want you lovin' me  
I want to hear you scream  
I want you just like me

Make me scream  
All night, all night long  
Gonna get extreme  
All night, all night long  
Make me scream  
All night, all night long  
Gonna get obscene  
All night  
All night long  
All night  
All night long

One more time now

Make me scream  
All night, all night long  
Gonna get extreme  
All night, all night long  
Make me scream  
All night, all night long  
Gonna get obscene  
All night  
All night long  
All night  
All night long" He sang as the audience was loud for this one they loved it.

"Good Job anyway Justin it's time for you to go backstage." Chris said as Justin left.

*Confessional*

"well I just kicked major ass out there I hope my girl Heather does a great job." Justin said as Chris was ready to announce the last performer of part 2 of round 1.

"Ladies and gentlemen here is the queen bee Heather!" He announces as Heather sports a female version of Justin's jersey and jeans.

"Hello Toronto!" Heather said as the crowd cheered.

"Your majesty what are you going to sing?" Chad asked her.

"Well I am going to sing…Baba O'Riley by the who" Heather said as the crowd cheered.

"Out here in the fields  
I farm for my meals  
I get my back into my living.  
I don't need to fight  
To prove I'm right  
I don't need to be forgiven.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't cry  
Don't raise your eye  
It's only teenage wasteland

Justin, take my hand  
We'll travel south cross land  
Put out the fire  
And don't look past my shoulder.  
The exodus is here  
The happy ones are near  
Let's get together  
Before we get much older.

Teenage wasteland  
It's only teenage wasteland.  
Teenage wasteland  
Oh, yeah  
Teenage wasteland  
They're all wasted!" Heather sang as the crowd just went nuts after the song began.

"Wow! You have the best performance of the night by far." Chad said.

"Anyway new information the person with the best performance gets invincibility for the week and the person with the worst gets automatically eliminated." Chris said.

"Anyway when we come back we have next um, DJ, Izzy, Owen, Ezekiel, and Noah next time on total drama idol!" Chris announced as they went to break.

Okay readers now review and vote for a song for the next performers.

DJ:

"Can you feel the love tonight" by Elton John.

"Cherry Pie" By Warrant.

"Sweet Child Of mine" By Guns and Roses.

Izzy:

"Wild Child" by Iggy Pop

Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns and roses

"1985" by bowling for soup

Owen:

"The Devil went down to Georgia" by Charlie Daniels

"Jukebox Hero" by Foreigner

"Freebird" by Lynyrd Skynyrd

Ezekiel:

"Lose yourself" by Eminem

"Second Chance" by Shinedown

"Voice of Truth" by Casting Crowns

Noah:

"Clouds" by Coldplay

"You're gonna go far kid" by the offspring

"Enter Sandman." By Metallica

Read and review music lovers


	5. First round part 3

First round part 3

"We are back with the first round of Total Drama Idol and before the commercial break Steven Tyler left the Judges Table and now we have a new Judge by the name of Sir Elton John!" Chris announced as the crowd acknowledged Elton's presence and gave him a standing ovation.

"Thank you all and I just cannot wait to hear the wonderful teenagers sing here tonight…" Elton said as he sat down on his chair.

"Next we have the brickhouse DJ!" Chris announced as DJ sported a nice shirt with a blue tie and jeans with boots.

"Wow Sir Elton John I am a huge fan of your music." DJ said calmly.

"Well Devon Joseph I appreciate the courtesy from you and all of my fans tonight…here in Toronto Canada." He said as the crowd cheered.

"Now DJ…what song are you going to sing?" Chad asked DJ.

"Can you feel the love tonight by Sir Elton John." DJ said.

"Well I can't wait to hear this young man sing one of my tunes so go for it.

"There's a calm surrender  
to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
an enchanted moment  
and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
that we got this far  
and can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
that we got this far  
and can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

it's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best." DJ sang as the crowd gave him a standing ovation.

"Wow that was good…very wonderful maybe I can use you as my security guard but mainly as a mentor." Elton said as he sat down.

"DJ your time is up now go back to the dressing room so you can wait for the results now…next person up to bat is the crazy girl…Izzy!" Chris announced as Izzy arrived on the stage via vine and sported an orange Parkview baseball shirt with a blue skirt covering her blue underwear has taken the stage.

"Hello CHRIS! OMG! IS THAT CHAD KROEGER AND SIR ElTON JOHN? IN THE SAME ROOM! Cool." Izzy said as she was on a sugar rush.

"Well did she have a little bit too much of sugar in her cereal this morning?" Elton asked Chad.

"Well to put it this way um, yeah she is freaking crazy." Chad said to Elton.

"Okay now Izzy what cha gonna sing for this crowd tonight?" Chris asked her.

"Well…that is freaking easy Welcome to the jungle by Guns n roses." Izzy said.

"How come?" Elton asked her.

"It's because I know this dude named Ryan Blanton and he plays outfield for the Parkview panthers at Parkview high school in Lilburn Georgia." Izzy explained.

"Oh I see now rock and roll." Chad said to Izzy.

"Welcome to the jungle we've got fun and games  
We got everything you want honey, we know the names  
We are the people that can find whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey we got your disease

[Chorus]  
In the jungle, welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your knnn knne knees, knees  
I want to watch you bleed

Welcome to the jungle we take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed but it's the price to pay  
And you're a very sexy girl that's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights but you won't get there for free  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
Ooh, I want to hear you scream

Welcome to the jungle it gets worse here every day  
Ya learn to live like an animal in the jungle where we play  
If you hunger for what you see you'll take it eventually  
You can have everything you want but you better not take it from me

[Chorus]

And when you're high you never ever want to come down  
So down, so down, so down, yeah

You know where you are?  
You're down in the jungle baby, you're gonna dieee  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your knees, knees  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your knees, knees  
In the jungle welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to you  
Its gonna bring you down, ha!" She sang as the crowd got crazy and Izzy ran back to the dressing room.

"Anyway next her big lover Owen!" He announced as he brought food for the judges.

"Thanks dude…" The judges said to him.

"I am going to sing the devil went down to Georgia by the Charlie Daniels Band but since we are in Toronto it's called the devil went down to Toronto." Owen said as the crowd cheered.

The Devil went down to Toronto  
He was lookin' for a soul to steal  
He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind  
And he was willin' to make a deal

When he came across this young man  
Sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot  
And the Devil jumped up on a hickory stump  
And said, "Boy, let me tell you what"

I guess you didn't know it  
But I'm a fiddle player too  
And if you care to take a dare  
I'll just make a bet with you"

"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy  
But give the Devil his due  
I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul  
'Cos I think I'm better than you"

The boy said, "My name's Owen  
And it might be a sin  
But I'll take your' bet, you're gonna regret  
Cause I'm the best there's ever been"

Owen your rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard  
'Cause hell's broke loose in Toronto and the Devil deals the cards  
And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold  
But if you lose the Devil gets your soul

The Devil opened up his case  
And he said, "I'll start this show"  
And fire flew from his fingertips  
As he rosined up his bow

And then he pulled the bow across the strings  
And it made an evil hiss  
And a band of demons joined in  
And it sounded something like this

When the Devil finished  
Owen said, "well you're pretty good old son  
But just sit down in that chair right there  
Let me show you how it's done

Fire on the mountain, run boys, run  
The Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in the bread pan pickin' at dough  
Granny does your dog bite? No child, no

The Devil bowed his head  
Because he knew that he'd been beat  
And he laid that golden fiddle  
On the ground at Johnny's feet

Owen said, "Devil, just come on back  
If you ever wanna try again  
I done told you once you son of a bitch  
I'm the best there's ever been"

He played, 'Fire on the Mountain', run boys, run  
The Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun  
Chicken in the bread pan pickin' at dough  
Granny does your dog bite? No child, no" Owen sang as he got cheers across the venue.

"Owen that was interesting…you can do better hopefully." Chad said as Owen left.

"Okay next is Toronto's own Ezekiel!" Chris announced as the crowd welcomed Ezekiel home.

Ezekiel sported a great hoodie jacket and a Toronto blue jays cap with a Toronto blue jays jersey and jeans and shoes.

"What's up Toronto?" Ezekiel asked the crowd as they cheered.

"Thanks anyway now the question is why was I making sexist comments and why I was a freak?" Ezekiel said to the crowd.

"Dude why were you those things man?" Chris Jericho asked him.

"Well when I was young I was diagnosed with Autism and it kept me out of public school and the real world for my whole life…just right until I debuted to Total Drama when I was just diagnosed with asperger's syndrome…it is a true story." Ezekiel said as the crowd was surprised.

"Another thing the reason why that I made those sexist comments was because I was egged on to by my cousins…and the reason why I picked my nose on TDI episode 1 and the First Total Drama Aftermath episode ever was because of the fact that I had nasal problems and I was allergic to something but next time I'm gonna use a tissue…" Ezekiel finished as the crowd cheered on his story.

"Now…dude what cha gonna sing?" Chad asked him.

"Well I am going to sing…Lose yourself by Eminem." Ezekiel said to the Judges.

"Well okay that sounds like a great song to choose." Elton said.

"Kick some major ass…dude!" Chad said to him.

"Dog …I wish you luck" Eminem said as he walked up the stage.

Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity  
to seize everything you ever wanted, one moment  
would you capture it?  
Or just let it slip, yo

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin' how, everybody's chokin' now  
The clock's run out, times up, over, blow!

Snap, back to reality, oh, there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit he choked, he's so mad but he won't  
Give up that easy, no, he won't have it he knows  
His whole back's to these ropes, it don't matter he's dope  
He knows that but he's broke, he so stagnant he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again, yo  
This whole rhapsody better go capture this moment  
And hope it don't pass him

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo

His soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping  
This world is mine for the taking, make me king  
As we move toward a new world order, a normal life is boring  
But superstardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
He blows it's all over, these h**s is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's known as the Globetrotter lonely roads

God only knows he's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water  
These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada, so the soap opera is told it unfolds  
I suppose it's old partner, but the beat goes on

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo

No more games, I'm change what you call rage  
Tear this mothafuckin' roof off like two dogs caged  
I was playin' in the beginning, the mood all changed  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhymin' and stepped, writing' the next cipher  
Best believe somebody's paying' the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5

And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cuz man, these god damn food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard and it's getting even harder  
Tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus teeter-totter  
Caught up between being' a father and a prima donna  
Baby mama drama's screaming' on and too much for me to wanna

Stay in one spot, another day of monotony's  
Gotten me to the point I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot or end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only mothafuckin' option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot, so here I go it's my shot  
Feet fail me not, this may be the only opportunity that I got

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment, you own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo  
You better

You can do anything you set your mind to, man." Ezekiel sang as the crowd blew the roof off of the building here.

"Wow I can just say wow…you blew me away out there great job." Chad said.

"I agree with Chad and you were impressive to say the least." Y2J said to him.

"I agree with the two of you that was a good show…good job." Elton John said to Ezekiel.

"Well…Zeke it's time for you to head back to the dressing room." Chris said as he went back to the dressing room.

"Wow that was epic and BTW I'm coming towards that 10,000,000 dollar prize and this time I'm going to try not to get kicked off early this time eh?" Ezekiel said in his confession time.

"Okay our last one for this round is the brain man NOAH!" Chris announced as Noah arrived on the stage sporting a Yellow t-shirt and khaki shorts and dress shoes.

"Dude…nice outfit…anyway what cha gonna sing?" Chad asked the know it all.

"Clocks by Coldplay" Noah said to the Canadian rock star.

(Don't worry enter sandman will come soon)

"Cool anyway let's here this tune." Elton said to Noah.

The lights go out and I can't be saved  
Tides that I tried to swim against  
Have brought me down upon my knees  
Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing

Come out of the things unsaid  
Shoot an apple off my head and a  
Trouble that can't be named  
A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing

You are, you are

Confusion that never stops  
The closing walls and the ticking clocks gonna  
Come back and take you home  
I could not stop, that you now know, singing

Come out upon my seas  
Cursed missed opportunities am I  
A part of the cure  
Or am I part of the disease, singing

You are, you are  
You are, you are  
You are, you are

And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares  
And nothing else compares

You are, you are

Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go  
Home, home, where I wanted to go." Noah sang as the crowd approved of the performance.

"Well Noah it's time for you to head back to the dressing room in wait of the results.

"Now when we come back we have 5 more contestants so we will be right back!" Chris announced as they cut to commercial break.

Okay readers, now review and vote for the song that the next groups of 5 contestants are going to sing.

Sierra:

"Since you've been gone" by Kelly Clarkson

"Hot and Cold" by Katy Perry

"Enter sandman" by Metallica

Cody:

"1999" by Prince

"Stop and Stare" by One republic.

"Only the Strong survive" by Bryan Adams

Leshawna:

"Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis

"Lose my Breath" by Destiny's child

"Let me love you." By Mario

Katie:

"These words" by Natasha Bedingfield

"Clumsy" by Fergie

"A thousand miles" by Vanessa Carlton

Sadie:

"Love song" by Sara Barilles

"Rolling in the deep" by Adele

"Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga


	6. First Round Part 4

First Round part 4

"We are back on Total Drama Idol we are still in round number one and we have the fan girl named Sierra!" Chris Mclean announced as she sported a Kelly Clarkson shirt with a white skirt showing off her sexy tanned legs to the whole world.

"Hey, Chris and Hello Judges." Sierra said as she brushed her hair.

"Hello Miss Sierra now what song are you going to sing for us?" Elton John asked.

"Well Mr. John I am going to sing since you been gone by Kelly Clarkson." Sierra said.

"Okay…how come?" Chad asked her.

"Well it's because before I had my Cody-Wody I dated a cool boy named Rory and we broke up because he cheated on me." Sierra said.

"Wow are you just friends?" Chad asked.

"Yeah we talk everyday on the phone…about stuff." Sierra said as she stretched her back.

"So hit it crazy girl." Chris Jericho said as the music started.

"Here's the thing  
We started out friends  
It was cool, but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
You're dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long 'til I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I picture me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since you been gone

How can I put it, you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah, since you been gone  
How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
Guess you never felt that way

But since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want  
Since you been gone

You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you been gone (since you been gone)  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get, I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on, yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know) that I get  
I get what I want

Since you been gone  
Since you been gone

Since you been gone" Sierra sang as she got a good applause.

"Impressive performance and a good break up song…nice." Chad said to her.

"Well Sierra your time is done so go back to the dressing room…now next person up is Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson." Chris announced as he walked up the stage and sported a "Prince" Shirt and jeans with black suede shoes.

"Hello Chris, anyway I am going to sing 1999 by Prince." Cody said as he put his sunglasses on.

"I was dreamin' when I wrote this  
Forgive me if it goes astray  
But when I woke up this mornin'  
Could have sworn it was judgment day

The sky was all purple  
There were people runnin' everywhere  
Tryin' to run from the destruction  
You know I didn't even care

They say two thousand zero, zero, party over,  
Oops, out of time!  
So tonight I'm gonna party like its 1999!

I was dreamin' when I wrote this  
So sue me if I go too fast  
But life is just a party  
And parties weren't meant to last

War is all around us  
My mind says prepare to fight  
So if I gotta die  
I'm gonna listen to my body tonight

They say two thousand zero, zero, party over,  
Oops, out of time!  
So tonight I'm gonna party like its 1999!  
1999!

If you didn't come to party  
Don't bother knockin' on my door  
I got a lion in my pocket  
And baby, he's ready to roar

Yeah, everybody's got a bomb  
We could all die any day  
But before I'll let that happen  
I'll dance my life away

They say two thousand zero, zero, party over,  
Oops, out of time!  
(We're runnin' outta time)  
So tonight we're gonna party like its 1999!

Say, say,  
Two thousand zero, zero, party over,  
Oops, out of time!  
So tonight we're gonna party like it's 1999!

Alright, it's 1999!

You say it, 1999!

1999!

1999! Don't stop, don't stop, say it 1 more time!

1999!" Cody sang as they cheered as they gave him one of the loudest applauses of the night.

"Wow who knew that you could party like it was 1999?" Chad asked him.

"Well I just have it in me." Cody said as he took off his glasses.

"Well kid you have some major potential trust me Cody." Elton John said as Cody did a back flip.

"Okay Cody it's time to go back to the dressing room…" Chris said as Cody went down to the dressing room.

"Now our next competitor is the Ghetto queen…Leshawna." Chris announced as Leshawna arrived on stage accompanied by Beyonce.

"Thanks girl I owe you one." Leshawna said as she grabbed the mike sporting a tank top and jeans.

"So Leshawna what song are you going to sing for us tonight?" Chad asked her.

"Lose my Breath by Destiny's Child" She said as the crowd cheered.

"Cool now it the music." Chad said.

"Hit Me!

Can you keep up baby boy?  
Make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise  
Make me lose my breath  
Hit me hard  
Make me lose my ah ah  
Can you keep up baby boy?  
Make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise  
Make me lose my breath  
Hit me hard  
Make me lose my breath

Ooh  
I put it right there, made it easy for you to get to  
Now you wanna act like you don't know what to do  
After I done done everything that you asked me  
Grabbed you, grind you, liked you, tried you  
Moved so fast, baby now I can't find you  
Ooh  
I'm startin' to believe that I'm way too much for you  
All that talk but it seems like you can't come through  
All them lines like you could satisfy me  
Now I see where believing you got me  
Gave you the wheel but you can't drive me

Can you keep up baby boy?  
Make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise  
Make me lose my breath  
Hit me hard  
Make me lose my ah ah

Can you keep up baby boy?  
Make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise  
Make me lose my breath  
Hit me hard  
Make me lose my breath

Ooh  
Two things I don't like when I'm trynna get my groove  
Is a partner that meets me only halfway, and just can't prove  
Take me out so deep when you know you can't swim  
Need a lifeguard and I need protection  
To put it on me deep in the right direction  
Ooh  
You understand the facts that I'm trynna give to you  
You movin' so slow like you just don't have a clue  
Didn't momma teach you to give affection?  
Learn the difference from a man and an adolescent  
It Ain't you boo, so get ta steppin'

Can you keep up baby boy?  
Make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise  
Make me lose my breath  
Hit me hard  
Make me lose my ah ah  
Can you keep up baby boy?  
Make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise  
Make me lose my breath  
Hit me hard  
Make me lose my breath  
Can you keep up baby boy?  
Make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise  
Make me lose my breath  
Hit me hard  
Make me lose my ah ah  
Can you keep up baby boy?  
Make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise  
Make me lose my breath  
Hit me hard  
Make me lose my breath

If you can't make me say ooh  
Like the beat of this drum  
Why you ask for some?  
You Ain't really want none  
If you can't make me say ooh  
Like the beat of this groove  
You don't have no business in this  
Here's your papers, baby you are dismissed

Come on, breathe with me, ah, Darkchild, come on

Can you keep up baby boy?  
Make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise  
Make me lose my breath  
Hit me hard  
Make me lose my ah ah  
Can you keep up baby boy?  
Make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise  
Make me lose my breath  
Hit me hard  
Make me lose my breath  
Can you keep up baby boy?  
Make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise  
Make me lose my breath  
Hit me hard  
Make me lose my ah ah  
Can you keep up baby boy?  
Make me lose my breath  
Bring the noise  
Make me lose my breath  
Hit me hard  
Make me lose my breath" She sang as she got an amazing applause from the audience.

"Wow major improvement in the dancing from TDA to now…and Beyonce told me to tell you that you were wonderful and good luck on winning." Chad said as Chris grabbed the mike from her.

"Now go back to the dressing room…because your time on the stage is done because the person up next is one half of the BFFFFL'S Katie!" Chris announced as she was wearing a black shirt and white shorts.

"Hello Katie…and what are you singing for us tonight?" Chad asked her.

"These words by Natasha Bedingfield." Katie said.

"So…hit the music." Chad said as the song began.

These words are my own

Threw some chords together  
The combination D-E-F  
It's who I am, it's what I do  
And I was gonna lay it down for you  
Try to focus my attention  
But I feel so A-D-D  
I need some help, some inspiration  
(But it's not coming easily)  
Whoa oh!

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you...

Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats  
Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat  
I'm having trouble saying what I mean  
With dead poets and drum machines  
I know I had some studio time booked  
[| From: . |]  
But I couldn't find a killer hook  
Now you've gone & raised the bar right up  
Nothing I write is ever good enough

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
There's no other way  
To better say  
I love you, I love you!

I'm getting off my stage  
the curtains pull away  
No hyperbole to hide behind  
my naked soul exposes  
Whoa...oh...oh...oh...Whoa...Oh…

Trying to find the magic  
Trying to write a classic  
Waste-bin full of paper  
Clever rhymes, see you later

These words are my own  
From my heart flow  
I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you

That's all I got to say,  
Can't think of a better way,  
And that's all I've got to say,  
I love you, is that okay?" She sang as she got some cheers and mostly clapping.

"Interesting choice good job" Chad said as Chris got the microphone.

"Now our final contestant for this part of the round the other half of the BFFFFFFL'S Sadie!" Chris announced as Sadie sported the same thing that Katie had but a bigger size.

"Hi everyone and I am going to sing Bad Romance by Lady Gaga." Sadie said.

"Okay…not my first choice but whatever." Chad said.

"Well…it's not the best song ever heard but it's also not the worst anyway just sing it." Chris Jericho said as he put his head down on the table.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as you're mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
('Cause I'm a free bitch baby!)  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby  
Work it  
Move that bitch crazy

Walk, walk passion baby  
Work it  
I'm a free bitch, baby

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance." She sang as the crowd like booed.

"Dude that was god awful…it was like Chris Jericho and Vickie Guerrero having sex!" Chad yelled at Sadie.

"Okay those allegations are false but yeah Sadie Chad is right…you suck." Chris Jericho said as Elton John was last.

"Wow that was certainly awful sorry Miss Sadie but if you were in my singing school…I don't have one but if I did I would expel you for bad singing." Elton said as Gordon Ramsey appeared out of nowhere from the crowd.

"YEAH! EVEN I AGREE YOUR SINGING TASTES LIKE SHIT YOU ARE THE WORST SINGER EVER!" Gordon said as he left the stage as Sadie ran off crying in tears.

"Dang what did I miss…anyway the fifth and final part of the round is coming up next so we'll be back!" Chris said as they cut the camera to commercial.

Okay readers the last part for round one is about to happen so what songs do you want for our last contestants of this round to sing?

Eva:

"Trapped under ice." By Metallica,

"Devour" by Shinedown,

"Help is on the way" by Rise against,

Harold:

"Dream on." By Aerosmith

"It's Tricky" by Run DMC

"I Made it." By Kevin Rudolf

Blaineley:

"We are young." By Fun

"Shake it." By Metro Station

"Swing, Swing" by The All American Rejects.

Alejandro:

"It ends tonight" by The All-American Rejects.

"High School Never ends." By bowling for soup

"Fly from the inside." By Shinedown

**Read and Review!**


	7. First Round Final Part

First round final part

"Welcome back to the last part of the first round for Total Drama Idol!" Chris announced as the audience cheered.

"Now…first up is the female Jock known as Eva," Chris announced as Eva arrived as she sported a black shirt and red shorts with black boots.

"Hello Chris now um I am going to sing Trapped under ice by Metallica." Eva said to everyone.

"I don't know how to live trough this hell  
Woken up, I'm still locked in this shell  
Frozen soul, frozen down to the core  
Break the ice, I can't take anymore

Freezing  
Can't move at all  
Screaming  
Can't hear my call  
I am dying to live  
Cry out  
I'm trapped under ice

Crystallized, as I lay here and rest  
Eyes of glass stare directly at death  
From deep sleep I have broken away  
No one knows, no one hears what I say

Freezing  
Can't move at all  
Screaming  
Can't hear my call  
I am dying to live  
Cry out  
I'm trapped under ice

Scream from my soul  
Fate, mystified  
Hell, forever more  
No release from my cryonic state  
What is this? I've been stricken by fate  
Wrapped up tight, cannot move, can't break free  
Hand of doom has a tight grip on me

Freezing  
Can't move at all  
Screaming  
Can't hear my call  
I am dying to live  
Cry out  
I'm trapped under ice" She sang as she got a great applause.

"Wow who knew that you would be that great at heavy metal singing?" Chad asked her.

"I don't know any way it was fun to do that see ya." Eva said as she left the stage.

"Wow that was good now…our next performer is the white nerd known as Harold…" Chris announced as Harold zip lined.

"Hey guys anyway I am going to sing Dream on by Aerosmith.

(Sorry CharileHarperfan88)

"Awesome song by a badass band let's hear it!" Chad said to the red headed nerd.

"Anyway I have the Toronto Orchestra here to do the song with me and the rest of Aerosmith with me to help.

"Wow dude Good luck man." Steven Tyler said as he returned in time.

"Whoa Steven Tyler" Harold said in shock.

"Yep" Steven said as the song began.

"Every time when I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got the dues in life to pay

I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody sin  
You got to lose to know how to win

Half my life  
Is books written pages  
Live and learn from fools and  
From sages  
You know it's true, oh  
All these things you do come back to you

Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away

Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on

Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away." Harold sang as the crowd waved their hands in the air and gave him a badass standing ovation.

"Wow Harold…you are unbelievable…that was awesome!" Chad said as he was moved.

"Harold…that…was…amazing." Chris Jericho said as he was moved to tears.

"Tissue dude?" Chad asked him to have a tissue.

"Yes…Please." Chris said as he cried onto the tissue and blew his nose into it.

"Man oh, man…that was awesome now our next contestant is none other than Blaineley." Chris announced as Blaineley arrived sporting a red shirt with blue jeans and white heels.

"Hi Chris and hello Judges." She said.

"Sorry honey I am taken." Chad said.

"Me too." Y2J said.

"So am I." Steven said to her.

"Okay…so I am singing Shake it by Metro Station." She announced.

"Okay I heard it on the radio sounds pretty good." Chad said as he drank his beer.

"Hit it!" She said as the song started.

"I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door  
Your body's cold, but boy we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside  
Tonight you're falling in love  
This feeling's tearing me up

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that?

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight you're falling in love  
This feelings tearing me up [ Lyrics from: lyrics/m/metro_station/shake_ ]  
Now if he does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if he touches like this, will you touch him right back?  
Now if he moves like this, will you move him like that?

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine

Now if he does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if he touches like this, will you touch him right back?  
Now if he moves like this, will you move him like that?

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it" She sang as she got a good applause.

"It's a very catchy song about falling in love." Chad said as he liked it.

"What he said." Chris said as the audience laughed.

"Okay our final contestant in our first round you better get your thing ready to throw…because here is Alejandro Burromeurto." Chris announced as he jumped off the stage and the audience booed and threw things like garbage, beer cans, tomatoes, and more thing as Alejandro arrived on stage.

"HEY! OW! CHRIS! THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Alejandro complained as the crowds booing grew even louder.

"FUCK OFF ALEJANDRO!" The audience chanted.

"Calm Down!" Chad yelled as the audience grew silent.

"Now douche head what song are you going to disgrace for us tonight?" Chad asked.

"Well before they were rude I was going to sing…High school never ends and by the way…Nickelback sucks one direction is better!" Alejandro yelled at Chad as the crowd booed again.

HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the (total dicks)  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature

Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great.

The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!

Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate (lose all that weight?)  
And (Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!)

And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35

Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback

Seen it all before  
I want my money back!

The Whole (damn) World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's (in the club and who's on the drugs)  
(And who's throwing up before they digest)

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
(And you still listen to the same shit you did back then)

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never End

The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and (who's having sex)  
Who's got the money. Who (gets the honeys)  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then

High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh" Captain Douchehead…AKA Alejandro sang as he got a few applause but mostly boos.

Not because he sucked…because they hate his slimy stupid retardant guts.

"I hate to admit but you were good but not good enough as my fav to win sorry Al." Chad said as the crowd cheered for Chad.

"Yeah whatever I am leaving." Al said as the crowd cheered because he left.

"Okay now…who will be moving on and who will go home just for this round the 6 losers that did not get their names called will go home…no exceptions." Chris said as the show went into commercial break.

**Read and Review**


	8. Who Made it?

Who Made It?

"Welcome back to Total Drama Idol! Now the contestants please come up the stage." Chris said as the contestants arrived.

"Now…Chad Kroeger will be announcing tonight's winner of best performance…Chad?" Chris said as Chad had the envelope in his hand.

"Now…Geoff…Justin…Ezekiel…Cody…and Harold…all of you men gave wonderful performances out there tonight and now let's have our winner by the biggest reception as possible that means that the person that gets the loudest cheers will win…do any of you want Geoff to win?" Chad asked as the crowd cheered very loud.

"Okay that's good…how about Justin?" Chad asked as the crowd was louder.

"How about Harold?" The crowd cheered loud but not quite as loud when Justin was mentioned.

"Cody?" Chad asked as the crowd cheered loud as well.

"Or…Toronto's own Ezekiel?" Chad said as the loudest reception of the night was none other than the hometown hero Ezekiel.

"Okay…the winner is…EZEKIEL!" Chad announced as the crowd got on their feet louder then got crazy when the blue jays won the 1993 World Series.

"What? I Won? I WON!" Ezekiel yelled as he leaped for joy.

"And that means that Ezekiel has invincibility…that means you cannot get rid of him at all this week." Chris said to the contestants who were just shocked.

"Okay now listen up…after tonight there will be only 18 of you left…so now America and Canada…let us introduce your top 18…" Chris announced as he got all of the name of the contestants and put them in a hat.

"Justin…" Chris announced as Justin advances.

"Heather…" He announced as Heather advances.

"Cody…" He announced as Cody advances.

"Sierra…" He announced as Sierra advances.

"Noah…" He said as Noah moves on.

"Izzy." He said as she moves on.

"Owen…" He said as Owen was moving on.

"Ezekiel…" He said as he was moving on.

"Harold…" He said as Harold was moving on.

"Geoff…" He announced as Geoff advances.

"Bridgette…" He announced as Bridgette advances.

"Courtney…" He announced as Courtney advances.

"Eva…" He announced as Eva moves on.

"Lindsay…" He announced as she moves on.

"Duncan…" He announced as he moves on.

"Gwen…" He announced as she moves on.

"Trent…" He announced as he moves on.

"And…Alejandro!" Chris announced as the crowd booed once more because Alejandro moved on.

(Beth, Sadie, Leshawna, Blaineley, Tyler, and Katie are gone)

"Well it was not in it for me." Beth said.

"Whatever I will be back" Tyler said as he took off his headband.

"Well…we have each other…" Sadie said to Katie.

"Good Point." Katie said as they hugged.

"Bullshit!" Blaineley yelled as she left.

"Well that's it…next week…we have our 18…" Chris said as he was about to get interrupted.

"Wait just one minute I have a suggestion." Chad said.

"And what will that one be?" Chris said rudely.

"I was going to say that…maybe we can have Tyler on the show as well?" Chris Jericho said.

"Well I condone but why not Tyler you are in the top 19!" Chris announced as Tyler leaped up in the air for joy.

"Yes…Next week our contestants will be performing live from Los Angeles California because next week is Michael Jackson week!" Chris announced as the crowd cheered.

"and the contestants will be living large in my Mansion!" Chris announced as the contestants cheered.

"You better not be lying to us this time!" Duncan said at him.

"Don't worry about that…my good friend." Chris said to him.

"See you all next week and by then you will have your costumes for the round and we will be in LA for some fun in the sun baby!" Chris said as the show ended for now.

**Tata, for now! And P.S. read and review.**


	9. Preparations for round 2

Preparations for round 2

"Live from the Staples Center in Hollywood…It's the second round of Total Drama Idol!" Chris announced as the crowd cheered.

"Hello LA! I am Chris McLean now last week I promised my contestants to stay in my mansion and man they were surprised now check out the footage from 4 days ago." Chris said as the camera shows off the 19 contestants arriving at Chris's badass mansion.

"Finally a mansion!" Ezekiel said as he arrived first.

"Well…the son of a bitch was right…this place is nice." Duncan said.

"Well what ya think?" Chris asked them.

"AWESOME!" The 19 lucky peeps said to him.

"Where the fuck did you get a badass mansion like this?" Tyler asked.

"Actually when my dad passed on…I inherited this awesome mansion and Check out your rooms.

After everyone else checked their rooms…

"Man it's badass even the game room is the shit…" Geoff said as he commented on his room as the camera went back to the stage.

"Now we have our main judge…Chad Kroeger!" Chris announced as he arrived.

"Hello LA! And Chris I cannot wait to see who wins this week." Chad said as he sat down.

"Our second Judge is none other than a legendary guitarist who worked with MJ and was good friends with him…ladies and gents this is SLASH!" Chris announced as the crowd cheered.

"Thank you everyone I appreciate the respect and I hope MJ appreciates this." Slash said as he sat down to his chair.

"Hello Slash…" Chad said as he shook his hand.

"Hello…Chad." Slash responded back.

"Anyway we have our last judge…he is one of Michael's closet friends he is Kenny Ortega." Chris McLean announced as Kenny arrived.

"Thanks Mr. McLean this is going to be wonderful." Kenny said as he sat down.

"Now…we have the contestants performing songs from Michael Jackson's career even after his death he released songs…anyway we will be right back after this!" Chris McLean said as they went to commercial break.

**The second round has started now! This is MJ week so please choose your votes.**

Ezekiel:

"The way you make me feel" Michael Jackson (1987) the Bad Album

"Blood on the dance floor" Michael Jackson (1997) the Blood on the dance floor album

"Hold my hand" (2010) from the Michael album

Geoff:

"Smooth Criminal" (1987) MJ from the Bad album

"Cry" (2001) MJ from the Invincible album

"Earth Song" (1995) MJ from the History album

Bridgette:

"I just can't stop loving you" (1987) MJ from the Bad album

"Black or White" (1991) MJ from the Dangerous album

"Butterflies" (2001) MJ from the Invincible Album

Justin:

"You are not alone" (1995) MJ from HISTORY album

"Dangerous" (1991) MJ from Dangerous album

"Leave me alone" (1987) MJ from Bad album

Heather:

"Man in the Mirror" (1987) MJ from Bad album

"I like the way you love me" (2010) from MICHAEL album

"Dirty Diana" (1987) from Bad album

**Read and review like always**

**Shamon!**

**He! He!**


	10. 2nd Round MJ Week Part 1

2nd Round, MJ Week

"We are back live from the staples center in Los Angeles for the second round of Total Drama Idol…where our 19 lucky bastards will be singing songs of the greatest entertainer of all time Michael Jackson!" Chris said as the crowd cheered.

"Up first is our winner from last week Ezekiel! Let's hear his thoughts leading up yo the second round." Chris said as a flash happened and the big screen showed Ezekiel talking.

"Well this round I am going to perform Hold my Hand from Michael Jackson's album called Michael because whenever you hold somebody's hand it maybe for romance, friendship, or protection and that is why I choose this song…" Ezekiel said as he sported a black beanie hat and a blue silk jacket with a white shirt and black pants and black dance shoes.

"Akon And M.J (oh yeah)  
Yeah!

This life don't last forever..  
(Hold my hand)  
So tell me what we're waiting for?  
(Hold my hand)  
We're better off being together  
(Hold my hand)  
Being miserable alone  
(Hold my hand)

Cause I been there before and you've been there before, But together we can be alright. (Alright) (Yeah)  
Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold we hold Each other till we see the sunlight.

So if you just hold my hand, baby, I promise that I'll do all I can  
Things will get better if you just hold my hand  
Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold my hand, hold my hand.

The nights are gettin' darker (darker)  
(Hold my hand)  
And there's no peace inside (inside)  
(Hold my hand)  
So why make our lives harder  
(Hold my hand)  
By fighting love tonight  
(So hold...)

Cause I been there before and you've been there before, But together we can be alright. (alright)  
Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold we hold Each other till we see the sunlight. (ooh yeah)

So if you just hold my hand, baby, I promise that I'll do all I can  
Things will get better if you just hold my hand (yeah)  
Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold my hand, hold my hand.

I can tell that you're tired of being lonely (yeah)  
Take my hand don't let go, baby, hold me (yeah)  
Come to me and let me be your one and only (hold my hand)  
Cause I can make it alright till the morning. (hold my hand)

I can tell that you're tired of being lonely (hold my hand)  
Take my hand don't let go, baby, hold me (hold me)  
Come to me and let me be your one and only (one and only)  
Cause I can make it alright till the morning. (hold my hand)

Hold my hand, (yeah) baby, I promise that I'll do all I can (hold my hand)  
Things will get better if you just hold my hand  
Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold my hand, hold my hand

Hold my hand, (yeah) baby, (yeah) I promise that I'll do all I can (hold my hand)  
Things will get better if you just hold my hand  
Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold my hand, hold my hand…" Ezekiel sang as he got a standing ovation from the audience.

"Wow that was impressive to say the least…" Chad said to the ex homeschooler.

"Well Zeke it is time for you to head back to the stage where Geoff will be performing next and now let's see what his thoughts were going into the round." Chris said.

"WOOHOO! Me and Bridge totally rocked last week now this week we will rock again...my song pick will be…Earth Song…because I care about the planet and so does Bridgey Bear…so Let's rock!" Geoff said as he sported an outfit which is similar to the one MJ had on for the earth song music video.

"Bridgette…this song is for you." Geoff said as he grabbed the microphone and threw his hat into the judges table.

What about sunrise  
What about rain  
What about all the things  
That you said we were to gain...  
What about killing fields  
Is there a time  
What about all the things  
That you said was yours and mine...  
Did you ever stop to notice  
All the blood we've shed before  
Did you ever stop to notice  
This crying Earth these weeping shores?

Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo  
Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo

What have we done to the world  
Look what we've done  
What about all the peace  
That you pledge your only son...  
What about flowering fields  
Is there a time  
What about all the dreams  
That you said was yours and mine...  
Did you ever stop to notice  
All the children dead from war  
Did you ever stop to notice  
This crying Earth these weeping shores

Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo  
Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo

I used to dream  
I used to glance beyond the stars  
Now I don't know where we are  
Although I know we've drifted far

Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo  
Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo  
Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo  
Aaaaaaaaah oooooooooo

Hey, what about yesterday  
(What about us)  
What about the seas  
(What about us)  
The heavens are falling down  
(What about us)  
I can't even breathe  
(What about us)  
What about apathy  
(What about us)  
I need you  
(What about us)  
What about nature's worth  
(ooo, ooo)  
It's our planet's womb  
(What about us)  
What about animals  
(What about it)  
We've turned kingdoms to dust  
(What about us)  
What about elephants  
(What about us)  
Have we lost their trust  
(What about us)  
What about crying whales  
(What about us)  
We're ravaging the seas  
(What about us)  
What about forest trails  
(ooh, ooh)  
Burnt despite our pleas  
(What about us)  
What about the holy land  
(What about it)  
Torn apart by greed  
(What about us)  
What about the common man  
(What about us)  
Can't we set him free  
(What about us)  
What about children dying  
(What about us)  
Can't you hear them cry  
(What about us)  
Where did we go wrong  
(ooh, ooh)  
Someone tell me why  
(What about us)  
What about baby boy  
(What about it)  
What about the days  
(What about us)  
What about all their joy  
(What about us)  
What about the man  
(What about us)  
What about the crying man  
(What about us)  
What about Abraham  
(What was us)  
What about death again  
(ooh, ooh,)

Do we give a damn?

Aaaaaaaaah Ooooooooh  
Aaaaaaaaah Ooooooooh" Geoff sang as the audience cheered and gave him a standing ovation.

"Dude that was the best I have ever heard." Chad said.

"Well…that was certainly impressive" Slash said as he wiped his tears off.

"I worked with Michael for years but, that was certainly inspiring." Kenny Ortega said as he clapped as the cameras backstage show Bridgette crying due to the fact that the song was awesome.

"Thanks guys and if I can be serious for a minute…did you know that an area of tropical rainforests the size 6 football fields is burned every minute and destroyed…did you know that…3 million children die every minute and did you also know that 300 children die every hour from starvation? And if I believe in us that we can make the world a better place…not for me not for Bridgette but for all of us and I love you all." Geoff said as the crowd roared in appreciation.

"Well Geoff it's time for you to head off of the stage and let someone else have a turn…and Bridgette is next." Chris said as the crowd applauded as Geoff left the stage.

"Let's gather Bridgette's thoughts before the round began." Chris said as Bridgette appeared on the screen.

"So for this round I select…Butterflies…from his invincible album…because I like this song." Bridgette said as she arrived on the stage to perform.

"Geoff this tune is for you…Hit It!" Bridgette shouted out as the song began.

"Butterflies  
All you gotta do is  
Walk away and pass me by  
Don't acknowledge my smile  
When I try to say hello to you, yeah

And all you gotta do is  
Not answer my call when I'm tryin' to get through  
Keep me wonderin' why  
When all I can do is sigh, I just wanna touch you

I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
'Cause you give me butterflies  
Inside, inside and I

All I got to say is  
That I must be dreamin', can't be real  
You're not here with me  
Still, but I can feel you near to me

I caress you, let you taste and  
Just so blissful, listen  
I would give you anything, babe  
Just make my dream come true  
Oh baby, you give me butterflies

I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
'Cause you give me butterflies  
Inside, inside and

I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
'Cause you give me butterflies  
Inside, inside and I

If you will take my hand  
Baby, I will show you  
Guide you to the light, babe

If you will be my love  
Baby, I will love you, love you  
'Til the end of time

I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies  
Inside, inside and

I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies  
Inside, inside and

I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
'Cause you give me butterflies  
Inside, inside and

I just wanna touch and kiss  
And I wish that I could be with you tonight  
You give me butterflies  
Inside, inside and I" Bridgette sang as she got a really good reception.

"Bridgette that was badass…and you just displayed your heart out for Geoff out there." Chad said as he put his hat on.

"I gotta go see you Later." Bridgette said as she ran towards backstage.

"Okay…next is the resident male model…Justin…let's check out his thoughts as he goes into this round.

"Okay…Now the song I'm doing is you are not alone…by MJ and I am willing to get the place all fired up." Justin said as he arrived on stage.

"This song is for my girl Heather." Justin said as he sported a black jacket Gold pants and a white shirt.

"Another day has gone, I'm still all alone  
How could this be you're not here with me  
You never said goodbye, someone tell me why  
Did you have to go and leave my world so cold?

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says

That you are not alone, for I am here with you  
Though you're far away, I am here to stay  
But you are not alone, for I am here with you  
Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart  
But you are not alone

'Lone, 'lone, why, 'lone

Just the other night, I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come and hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers, your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand then forever can begin

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says

That you are not alone, for I am here with you  
Though you're far away, I am here to stay  
But you are not alone, for I am here with you  
Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart  
For you are not alone

Oh whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And I, and girl you know that I'll be there, I'll be there

You are not alone, for I am here with you  
Though you're far away, I am here to stay  
You are not alone, for I am here with you  
Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart

You are not alone, for I am here with you  
(You are not alone)  
(I am here with you)  
Though you're far away, I am here to stay  
(Though you're far away)  
(You and me)  
For you are not alone, for I am here with you  
(You are always in my heart)  
Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart…

You are not alone…" Justin sang as he got another standing ovation.

"I love you!" Justin said to the audience.

"Dude that was the best performance so far…no other performance can top this one tonight trust me…" Chad said as Justin left the stage.

"Our last participant for part one of Round Two is the queen bee…Heather…who will give us our thoughts going into round 2." Chris said as Heather was brushing her sexy raven hair.

"Well…I am going to perform…Dirty Diana." Heather said as she arrived on stage sporting a beautiful dress and heels.

"I dedicate this performance to my lover…Justin Forrester." Heather said.

Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .

You'll Never Make Me Stay  
So Take Your Weight Off Of Me  
I Know Your Every Move  
So Won't You Just Let Me Be  
I've Been Here Times Before  
But I Was Too Blind To See  
That You Seduce Every Man  
This Time You Won't Seduce Me

She's Saying That's Ok  
Hey Baby Do What You Please  
I Have The Stuff That You Want  
I Am The Thing That You Need  
She Looked Me Deep In The Eyes  
She's Touchin' Me So To Start  
She Says There's No Turnin' Back  
She Trapped Me In Her Heart

Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana  
Let Me Be!

Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .  
Oh No . . .

She Likes The Boys In The  
Band  
She Knows When They Come To Town  
Every Musician's Fan After  
The Curtain Comes Down  
She Waits At Backstage  
Doors  
For Those Who Have Prestige  
Who Promise  
Fortune And Fame, A Life  
That's So Carefree  
She's Saying That's Ok  
Hey Baby Do What You Want  
I'll Be Your Night Lovin' Thing  
I'll Be The Freak You Can Taunt  
And I Don't Care What You  
Say  
I Want To Go Too Far  
I'll Be Your Everything  
If You Make Me A Star

Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Diana!  
Diana!  
Dirty Diana!  
It's Dia . . .Aa . . .Aa . . .  
Come On!

She Said I Have To Go Home  
'Cause I'm Real Tired You See  
Now I Hate Sleepin' Alone  
Why Don't You Come With  
Me  
I Said My Baby's At Home  
She's Probably Worried  
Tonight  
I Didn't Call On The Phone To  
Say That I'm Alright

Diana Walked Up To Me,  
She Said I'm All Yours  
Tonight  
At That I Ran To The Phone  
Sayin' Baby I'm Alright  
I Said But Unlock The Door,  
'cause I Forgot The Key,  
She Said He's Not Coming  
Back  
Because He's Sleeping With  
Me

Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana, No  
Dirty Diana . . .  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!  
Come On!..."

She sang as she got another great applause.

"Wow Heather that was great…" Chad said as she left the stage.

"We'll be back after commercial break." Chris announced.

Okay readers…vote for the next songs.

Cody:

"Scream" MJ (1995) History

"Jam" MJ (1991) Dangerous

"Behind the Mask" MJ (2010) MICAHEL

Noah:

"You Rock my World" MJ (2001) Invincible

"Rock with you" MJ (1979) Off the Wall

"Billie Jean" MJ (1982) Thriller

Duncan:

"Human Nature" MJ (1982) Thriller

"Bad" MJ (1987) Bad

"She's out of my life" MJ (2010) MICHAEL

Courtney:

"Librarian Girl…"

"Don't stop til you get enough." MJ (1979) Off the wall

"Privacy" MJ (2001) Invincible

**Read and review!**

**HE! HE!**

**SHAMON!**


	11. Round 2 MJ Week Part 2

Round 2 MJ Week Part 2,

"We are back for part 2 of the second round known as MJ week and next we have Cody Anderson…with words before the second round begins." Chris said as Cody is drinking some water.

"Well after sometime I am doing Scream…by Michael Jackson because…it reminds me of things that made me angry like Alejandro he caused me the million bucks during season 3…and that pisses me off!" Cody said as he arrived to grab the microphone while sporting a similar outfit that MJ had on during the opening number of his history world tour concerts.

"I'm Tired of injustice  
I'm Tired of the schemes  
The lies are disgusting.  
What does it mean, damn it.  
Kicking me down  
I got to get up  
As jacked as it sounds  
The whole system sucks, damn it.

Peek in the shadow  
I Come into the light  
You tell me I'm wrong  
Then you better prove you're right  
You're sellin' out souls but  
I care about mine  
I've got to get stronger  
And I won't give up the fight

With such confusions don't it make you wanna  
scream(Make you wanna scream)  
You're bashed abused and victimized within  
the scheme

You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize

Somebody please have mercy  
'Cause I just can't take it  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream

Tired of you tellin' the story your way  
It's causin' confusion  
You think it's okay, damn it.

You changin' the rules  
While I keep playin' the game  
I can't take it much longer  
I think I might go insane

[Michael]  
With such confusions, don't it make you wanna  
scream(make you wanna scream)  
Your bashed abused and victimized within' the  
scheme  
You find your pleasure scandalizin' every lie

Oh father, please have mercy 'cause I just  
can't take it  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop fuckin' with me  
Make me wanna scream

"Oh my God, can't believe what I saw  
As I turned on the TV, this evening  
I was disgusted by all the injustice  
All the injustice"

"All the injustice"

With such collusions don't it make you wanna  
scream (make you wanna scream)  
Your bashed abused and victimized within the  
scheme

You try to cope with every lie they scrutinize

Oh brother please have mercy 'Cause I just  
can't take it  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop pressurin' me  
Just stop pressurin' me  
Stop pressurin' me  
Make me wanna scream  
Stop your pressure!" Cody sang as the crowd cheered once again.

"Wow…they liked it and it was awesome…good job!" Chad said as he gave Cody 2 thumbs up.

"Yes…Cody Emmitt Jameson Anderson…you were remarkable indeed." Slash said as Cody left the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the person up next is the Know It All Noah with his thoughts going into tonight.

"Okay…I am so ready and I choose You Rock my world and I hope to rock every female in this audience's world tonight." Noah said as he arrived on the stage sporting a black leather jacket and white pants and a white shirt.

"My life will never be the same  
'Cause girl, you came and changed  
The way I walk  
The way I talk

I cannot explain the things I feel for you  
But girl, you know it's true  
Stay with me, fulfill my dreams  
And I'll be all you'll need

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, feels so right (Girl)  
I've searched for the perfect love all my life (All my  
life)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, feels like I (Like I)  
Have finally found her perfect love is mine (See, I  
finally found, come on, girl)

You rocked my world you know you did  
And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)

You rocked my world you know you did (Girl)  
And everything I own I give (I want you, girl)  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)

some time I knew that love would bring  
This happiness to me  
I tried to keep my sanity  
I waited patiently

Girl, you know it seems  
My life is so complete  
our love that's true because of you  
are doing what you do

Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I (Oh)  
Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all  
my life (Searched for all my life)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find  
(Whoa...oh...oh...)  
Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right (Whoa, girl)

You rocked my world you know you did (Come on, come  
on, come on, come on)  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)

You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know  
you did  
And everything I own I give (Girl, girl, girl)  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)

You rocked my world, you know you did (Oh)  
And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)

You rocked my world (Oh...), you know you did  
And everything I own I give (To rock my world)  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)

Girl, I know that this is love  
I felt the magic all in the air  
And girl, I'll never get enough  
That's why I always have to have you here, hoo

You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know  
you did  
And everything I own I give (Look what you did to  
me, baby, yeah)  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)

You rocked my world, you know you did (Know you did,  
baby)  
And everything I own I give ('Cause you rocked my  
world)  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine

(You rocked my world)  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
(The way you talk to me, the way you're lovin' me)  
(The way you give it to me)

You rocked my world, you know you did  
(Give it to me)  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah...ooh)  
You rocked my world (You rocked my world), you know  
you did  
(You rocked my world, you rocked my world)

(Come on, girl) You rocked my world (Come on, girl),  
you know you did  
(Baby, baby, baby)  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine

You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I find  
Someone like you to call mine." Noah sang as he ended the performance without a shirt on and the crowd going nuts.

"Chad one female fan told me to tell you that you look very sexy without a shirt on." Chad said as he clapped.

"Thanks a lot but…I have a crush on a lucky girl named Eva." Noah said as he left the stage and the audience said "Aw" as Chris returned to the stage.

"Okay…our next performer is the Juvenile Delinquent Duncan who gives us our thoughts as he gets ready to perform." Chris said as Duncan was getting his costume set.

"Okay…now I am going to perform a iconic number 1 hit called "Bad" by Michael Jackson…because it reminds me of me and I am bad…not a bad singer just bad and my costume is badass you just see." Duncan said as he arrived on stage sporting the outfit that MJ wore for his music video for "Bad" but with spike pads and shorts instead of pants.

"Your blood Is Mine  
Gonna Tell You Right  
Just Show Your Face  
In Broad Daylight  
I'm Telling You  
On How I Feel  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
Don't Shoot To Kill  
Come On, Come On,  
Get On Me all right huh

I'm Giving You  
On the Count Of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be . . .  
I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your Game  
What You're About

Well They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have  
Seen Nothing  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad,get on me! come on!  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . .

The Word Is Out  
You're Doin' Wrong  
Gonna Lock You Up  
Before Too Long,  
Your Lyin' Eyes  
So Listen Up  
Don't Make A Fight,  
Your Talk Is Cheap  
You're Not A Man  
You're Throwin' Stones  
To Hide Your Hands

But They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
And My Friends You Have  
Seen Nothin'  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad  
You Know It come on  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
Who's Bad . . .

We Can Change The World  
Tomorrow  
This Could Be A Better Place  
If You Don't Like What I'm  
Sayin'  
Then a Won't You Slap My  
Face . . .

Because I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)

hoo! hoo!  
(And The Whole World Has  
To Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)You Know, You Know, You  
Know it , Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Smooth, I'm  
Bad, You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad, I'm  
Bad (Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know It, Come On  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
hoo!  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Bad, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad yea)  
You Know I'm Bad-You  
Know-you know it!  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Bad Bad-Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again . . .  
(Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
Who's Bad?" Duncan sang as the crowd got fired up again.

"Wow that was simply wonderful…" Chad said as he took notes.

"Duncan you recreated the song." Slash said as Duncan left the stage.

"Okay…our last contestant for this part of the round is Courtney…let's see what song she'll choose this round." Chris said as Courtney was drinking her soda pop.

"Well the song I'm choosing this round is "Don't stop until you get enough" by Michael Jackson and I am not gonna stop singing until I win." Courtney said as she arrived on the stage wearing a fancy black dress with heels.

Lovely Is The Feelin' Now  
Fever, Temperatures Risin' Now  
Power (Ah Power) Is The Force The Vow  
That Makes It Happen It Asks No Questions Why (Ooh)  
So Get Closer (Closer Now)  
To My Body Now Just Love Me  
'Til You Don't Know How (Ooh)

Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough

Touch Me And I Feel On Fire  
Ain't Nothin' Like A Love Desire (Ooh)  
I'm Melting (I'm Melting)  
Like Hot Candle Wax Sensation (Ah Sensation)  
Lovely Where We're At (Ooh)  
So Let Love Take Us Through The Hours  
I Won't Be Complanin'  
'Cause This Is Love Power (Ooh)  
[Chorus]  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
(Ooh)

[3rd Verse]  
Heartbreak Enemy Despise  
Eternal (Ah Eternal)  
Love Shines In My Eyes (Ooh)  
So Let Love Take Us Through The Hours  
I Won't Be Complanin' (No No)  
'Cause Your Love Is Alright, Alright

Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough

Lovely Is The Feeling Now I Won't Be Complanin' (Ooh Ooh)  
The Force Is Love Power

Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough." Courtney sang as she got a good reception.

"Interesting performance you keep this up you maybe in the top 10 soon." Chad said as he starts texting his brother.

"I agree…with Chad over here and you would make a good singer someday." Slash said as Courtney left the stage.

"Okay when we come back we have…Tyler, Gwen, Trent, Lindsay, and Sierra next when we come back on Total Drama Idol!" Chris announced as they went to a commercial break.

Okay readers it is now time for the next 5 contestants to go up.

Tyler:

"Billie Jean" MJ Thriller (1983)

"They Don't care about us" MJ History (1995)

"Give in to me" MJ Dangerous (1991)

Gwen:

"Ghosts" MJ Blood on the dance floor (1997)

"Speechless" MJ Invincible (2001)

"In the Closet" MJ Dangerous (1991)

Trent:

"Smooth Criminal" MJ Bad (1987)

"Who is it" MJ Dangerous (1991)

"The Girl Is Mine" MJ Thriller (1983)

Lindsay:

"Another Part of me" MJ Bad (1987)

"Wanna be starting something" MJ Thriller (1982)

"Will you be there" MJ Dangerous (1991)

Sierra:

"This is it" MJ this is it (2009)

"Ben" MJ Ben (1972)

"Gone Too Soon" MJ Dangerous (1991)

**Read and Review!**

**Woo!**

**He! He!**


	12. Round 2 MJ Week Part 3

Round 2 MJ Week Part 3

"We are back live in Hollywood for the second round of Total Drama Idol and this week is MJ Week and that continues with the jock that stinks at sports Tyler with his thoughts going into the 2nd round." Chris said as Tyler has a suitcase.

"Okay this week I am singing Billie Jean by Michael Jackson because this song I like a lot and I'm just willing to move on." Tyler said as he arrived sporting a white shirt and black pants with black dance shoes…and a suitcase.

He opens the suitcase putting on his jacket and the crowd cheers and then puts his black fedora on…and the crowd goes even wilder…and then puts on the white glove and then the crowd is in frenzy…with security trying to hold them back.

She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
I said, "Don?t mind but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round?"  
She said, "I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round"

She told me her name was Billie Jean  
As she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round

People always told me, "Be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls hearts"  
And mother always told me, "Be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do ?cause the lie becomes the truth"

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one but the kid is not my son

For forty days and forty nights, law was on her side  
But who can stand when she's in demand, her schemes and plans?  
Cause we danced on the floor in the round

So take my strong advice  
Just remember to always think twice  
Do think twice, do think twice

She told my baby, we were dancing still three  
Then she looked at me, then showed a photo  
My baby cried cause his eyes were like mine, oh no  
Though we'd dance on the floor in the round, baby

People always told me, "Be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls hearts"  
But she came and stood right by me then the smell of sweet perfume  
This happened much too soon, she called me to her room

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son

She says I am the one  
But the kid is not my son

She says I am the one  
But the kid is not my son

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
The kid is not my son

She says I am the one  
The kid is not my son

She says I am the one  
She says he is my son  
She says I am the one

Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover..." Tyler sang as he got a standing ovation and he bowed.

"Judges?" Chris asked.

"I mean you got the crowd on their feet like maniacs good job!" Chad said as he drank his water bottle.

"I performed with Michael and if he were here he would have appreciated this…" Slash said as he tipped his hat to Tyler as he left the stage.

"Well our next performer is the music man Trent with his thoughts going into this round." Chris said as Trent was pacing.

"Well I am singing smooth criminal because I did a dance on TDA that resembled him and I feel like doing it again." Trent said as he arrived on Stage sporting a similar outfit to Michael that he wore in the Smooth Criminal Music Video.

"As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A  
Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was  
Her Doom!

Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok, Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie

(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're  
Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On  
The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom!)

Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By-  
A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday-What A Black Day  
Every time I tried to find him  
He's Leaving no clues left behind him  
And he had no way of knowing  
of the suspect or what to expect  
Mouth To Mouth Resuscitation  
Sounding Heartbeats Intimidations...

Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie

Annie Are You Ok  
So, Annie Are You Ok  
Are You Ok Annie  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
a smooth criminal

(Annie Are You Ok)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're  
Ok)  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom) Annie!

(Annie Are You Ok)  
(So, Annie Are You Ok)  
(Are You Ok Annie)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck by-  
A Smooth Criminal)

Okay, I Want Everybody To  
Clear The Area Right Now!

Heee!  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That  
You're Ok)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The  
Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
(Annie Are You Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(Will You Tell Us, That  
You're Ok)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The  
Window)  
Dad Gone It-Baby!  
(That He Struck You-A  
Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your  
Apartment)  
Dad Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The  
Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The  
Bedroom)  
Dad Gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Ow!" Trent sang as he got another standing ovation.

"Trent you perfected everything that Michael did and more there Judges?" Chris said.

"Damn." Chad said.

"What he said…" Slash said.

"Impressive…very impressive there" Kenny said as Trent left the stage.

"Okay…next is…Gwen with her thoughts…as she goes into this round." Chris said.

"Okay…after a lot of thinking I have finally decided what MJ song I'm gonna sing and its Ghosts…later." Gwen said as she arrived on stage wearing a shirt with black pants and black boots.

"HIT IT!" Gwen yelled out as the song started.

"There's a ghost down in the hall  
There's a ghoul upon the bed  
There's something in the walls  
There's blood up on the stairs  
And it's floating through the room  
And there's nothing I can see  
And I know that it's the truth  
Because now it's onto me

I Don't understand it!(gotta ghost gotta break in the  
walls x2)  
I Don't understand it!(gotta ghost gotta break in the  
walls x2)

There's a thumping in the floor  
There's a creak behind the door  
There's a rocking in the chair  
But there's no-one sitting there  
There's a ghostly smell around  
But nobody to be found  
And a coughing and a yawning  
Where a restless soul is going

Don't understand it  
(Got a ghost gotta break in the walls, Got a ghoul  
gotta break in the  
halls) X4

And who gave you the right to scare my family?  
And who gave you the right to shake my baby?, she needs  
me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?  
You put a knife in my back  
Shot an arrow in me!  
Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy  
The ghost of jealousy

There's a thumping in the floor  
There's a creak behind the door  
There's a rocking in the chair  
But nobody's sitting there  
There's a ghostly smell around  
But nobody to be found  
And a coughing and a yawning  
Where a restless soul is going,

Don't understand it!  
Don't understand it!  
(Got a ghost gotta break in the walls, Got a ghoul  
gotta break in the  
halls)X4

And who gave you the right to scare my family?  
And who gave you the right to scare my baby?, she needs  
me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?  
And who gave you the right to take intrusion, to see  
me?  
And who gave you the right to hurt my family?  
And who gave you the right to hurt my baby?, she needs  
me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?  
You put a knife in my back,  
Shot an arrow in me!  
Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy  
A suckin' ghost of jealousy

And who gave you the right to shame my family?  
And who gave you the right to shame my baby?, she needs  
me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?  
And who gave you the right to take, intrusion to see  
me?  
And who gave you the right to hurt my family?  
And who gave you the right to hurt my baby?, she needs  
me  
And who gave you the right to shake my family tree?  
You put a knife in my back  
Shot an arrow in me!  
Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy  
The ghost of jealousy

just gotta find,  
A peace of mind  
Tell me are you the ghost of jealousy?" Gwen sang as she got a good amount of applause.

"That was certainly dark…" Chad said as he drank more of his water.

"That was interesting." Slash said as Gwen left the stage.

"Okay…our next performer is Lindsay." Chris said as she arrived on stage sporting a pink skirt and green boots and a white shirt.

"Hi everyone and I am going to sing…wanna be startin something…my MJ." Lindsay said as she took off her bandanna.

"I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)

[1st Verse]  
I Took My Baby To The Doctor  
With A Fever, But Nothing He Found  
By The Time This Hit The Street  
They Said She Had A Breakdown  
Someone's Always Tryin' To Start My Baby Cryin'  
Talkin', Squealin', Lyin'  
Sayin' You Just Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'

[Chorus]  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)

[2nd Verse]  
You Love To Pretend That You're Good  
When You're Always Up To No Good  
You Really Can't Make Him Hate Her  
So Your Tongue Became A Razor  
Someone's Always Tryin' To Keep My Baby Cryin'  
Treacherous, Cunnin', Declinin'  
You Got My Baby Cryin'

[Chorus]  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're A Vegetable, You're A Vegetable  
Still They Hate You, Still They Hate You  
You're Just A Buffet, You're Just A Buffet  
They Eat Off Of You, They Eat Off Of You  
You're A Vegetable, You're A Vegetable

[3rd Verse]  
Billie Jean Is Always Talkin'  
When Nobody Else Is Talkin'  
Tellin' Lies And Rubbin' Shoulders  
So They Called Her Mouth A Motor  
Someone's Always Tryin' To Start My Baby Cryin'  
Talkin', Squealin', Spyin'  
Sayin' You Just Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'

[Chorus]  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're A Vegetable, You're A Vegetable  
Still They Hate You, Still They Hate You  
You're Just A Buffet, You're Just A Buffet  
They Eat Off Of You, They Eat Off Of You  
You're A Vegetable, You're A Vegetable

[Ad-Lib]  
If You Cant Feed Your Baby (Yeah, Yeah)  
Then Don't Have A Baby (Yeah, Yeah)  
And Don't Think Maybe (Yeah, Yeah)  
If You Can't Feed Your Baby (Yeah, Yeah)  
You'll Be Always Tryin'  
To Stop That Child From Cryin'  
Hustlin', Stealin', Lyin'  
Now Baby's Slowly Dyin'

[Chorus]  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)

Lift Your Head Up High  
And Scream Out To The World  
I Know I Am Someone  
And Let The Truth Unfurl  
No One Can Hurt You Now  
Because You Know What's True  
Yes, I Believe In Me  
So You Believe In You  
Help Me Sing It, Ma Ma Se,  
Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa,  
Ma Ma Coo Sa" She sang as she got an applause…like thank god it's over.

"Lindsay…you were good but not good enough to move on…I'm sorry." Chad said in disappointment.

"Yeah I agree." Slash said in agreement.

"Me too" Kenny said as he put his head down and sighed.

"Okay…our last performer for this part of the round is Sierra and what song she will sing tonight?"

"OMG I am so going to sing Ben…by Michael Jackson…because it reminds me of Cody Wody." She said as she arrived on stage.

"Tonight the song is not called Ben…It's called Cody." Sierra said as the crowd cheered.

"Cody, the two of us need look no more  
We both found what we were looking for  
With my friend to call my own I'll never be alone  
And you my friend will see, you've got a friend in me

Ben, you're always running here and there  
You feel you're not wanted anywhere  
If you ever look behind and don't like what you find

There's something you should know, you've got a place to go

I used to say, "I", And "Me"  
Now it's "Us", Now it's "We"

Cody, most people would turn you away  
I don't listen to a word they say  
They don't see you as I do I wish they would try to  
I'm sure they'd think again if they had a friend like Ben  
Like Cody, like Cody." Sierra sang as she got a standing ovation from the crowd.

"Wow…Judges…" Chris said as Chad was amazed.

"Wow…Sierra me and the judges want you to do another encore just for everyone tonight please?" Chad asked.

"I normally condone it but what the hell?" Chris said as she got back on the microphone.

"The second song is called Gone too soon…and this one is for my best friend who passed away a year ago…due to aids…and her name was Miranda. This is for you." Sierra said as the song began.

"Like a comet  
Blazing 'cross the evening sky  
Gone too soon

Like a rainbow  
Fading in the twinkling of an eye  
Gone too soon

Shiny and sparkly  
And splendidly bright  
Here one day  
Gone one night

Like the loss of sunlight  
On a cloudy afternoon  
Gone too soon

Like a castle  
Built upon a sandy beach  
Gone too soon

Like a perfect flower  
That is just beyond your reach  
Gone too soon

Born to amuse, to inspire, to delight  
Here one day  
Gone one night

Like a sunset  
Dying with the rising of the moon  
Gone too soon  
Gone too soon." Sierra sang as she began to cry.

"Wow…Judges…" Chris said as he gave her some tissues.

"Best Encore I've ever seen." Chad said as Sierra left the stage.

"When we come back we have Harold, Eva, Izzy, Owen, DJ, and Alejandro in our final part of round 2 hopefully when we return." Chris announced.

Okay loyal readers now vote for these songs.

Harold:

"Thriller" MJ (1984)

"Jam." MJ (1991)

"Dangerous." MJ (1991)

Eva:

"They don't care about us." MJ (1996)

"Speechless." MJ (2001)

"Hollywood Tonight" MJ (2011)

DJ:

"Cry" MJ (2001)

"One More Chance" MJ (2003)

"Will you be there" MJ (1993)

Izzy:

"Give in to me" MJ (1993)

"Stranger in Moscow" MJ (1996)

"Beat it" MJ (1984)

Owen:

"Behind the mask" MJ (2011)

"Twenty Five Miles" MJ (1987)

"Heal the world" MJ (1991)

Alejandro:

"Farewell my Summer Love" MJ (1984)

"Rock with you" MJ (1979)

"We're Almost There" MJ (1975)

**Read and review**


	13. Round 2 MJ Week part 4

Round 2 MJ Week part 4

"Welcome back to Total Drama Idol! Round 2 and next we have the skater nerd known as Harold McGrady the fifth with his thoughts going into this round…" Chris said as Harold was practicing his dance moves…

"For this round I choose…Thriller…because I feel like the fact that the song took Michael to a whole new level and more…" Harold said as he arrived on stage wearing his trademark H-Bomb stuff.

"It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize yawls neighborhood

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darling  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
the funk of forty thousand years  
and grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
are closing in to seal your doom

and though you fight to stay alive  
your body starts to shiver  
for no mere mortal can resist  
the evil of the thriller…Whoo!" Harold sang as he got an amazing reception.

"Very good performance…Judges what do you think?" Chris said.

"A good song to dance too I mean how in the fuck did you do that?" Chad asked him.

"Well…Very interesting." Slash said as Kenny just clapped and drank his soda.

"Well the next person up is the female Jock known as Eva with her words about the upcoming round." Chris said as Eva was practicing dance moves.

"Well to make this short and sweet I am going to sing…They Don't care about us." Eva said as she arrived wearing nothing but her black tank top and her blue jeans with gray boots.

"Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, aggravation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
Bang Bang, shot dead  
Everybody's gone mad

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

Beat me, hate me  
You can never break me  
Will me, thrill me  
You can never kill me  
Sue me, Sue me  
Everybody do me  
Kick me, Kick me  
Don't you black or white me

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

Tell me what has become of my life  
I have a wife and two children who love me  
I am the victim of police brutality, now  
I'm tired of bein' the victim of hate  
You're rapin' me of my pride  
Oh, for God's sake  
I look to heaven to fulfill its prophecy...  
Set me free

Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
trepidation, speculation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
black man, black male  
Throw your brother in jail

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

Tell me what has become of my rights  
Am I invisible because you ignore me?  
Your proclamation promised me free liberty, now  
I'm tired of bein' the victim of shame  
They're throwing me in a class with a bad name  
I can't believe this is the land from which I came  
You know I do really hate to say it  
The government don't wanna see  
But if Roosevelt was living'  
He wouldn't let this be, no, no

Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, speculation  
Everybody litigation  
Beat me, bash me  
You can never trash me  
Hit me, kick me  
You can never get me

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

Some things in life they just don't wanna see  
But if Martin Luther was living'  
He wouldn't let this be, no, no

Skin head, dead head  
Everybody gone bad  
Situation, segregation  
Everybody allegation  
In the suite, on the news  
Everybody dog food  
Kick me, Kike me  
Don't you wrong or right me

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
(they keep me on fire)  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
(I'm here to remind you)

All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us." Eva sang as she got a standing ovation.

"Eva…that was amazing you had confidence and no doubt that you in that song you were angry…how come?" Chad asked her.

"Because…I was angry that my brother got fired for taking care of my youngest cousin due to a illness." Eva said as she left the stage.

"Okay…anyway…next is the Brick House…DJ who gives us his thoughts before the round." Chris said as DJ was pacing backstage.

"Oh God, I am going to sing…will you be there and I am ready to rock!" DJ Said as he arrived on stage.

"Hold Me  
Like The River Jordan  
And I will then say to Thee  
You are my friend

Carry me  
Like you are my brother  
Love me like a mother  
Will you be there?

Weary  
Tell me will you hold me  
When wrong, will you scold me  
When lost will you find me?

But they told me  
A man should be faithful  
And walk when not able  
And fight till the end  
But I'm only human

Everyone's taking control of me  
Seems that the world's  
Got a role for me  
I'm so confused  
Will you show to me  
You'll be there for me  
And care enough to bear me

(Hold Me) show me  
(Lay Your Head Lowly)  
Told me  
(Softly Then Boldly)  
Yeah  
(Carry Me There)  
I'm only human

(Lead Me)  
Hold me  
(Love Me And Feed Me)  
Yeah yeah  
(Kiss Me And Free Me)  
Yeah  
(I Will Feel Blessed)  
I'm Only Human

(Carry)  
Carry  
(Carry Me Boldly)  
Carry yeah  
(Lift Me Up Slowly)  
Yeah  
(Carry Me There)  
I'm Only Human

(Save Me)  
Lead me  
(Heal Me And Bathe Me)  
Lift me up, lift me up  
(Softly You Say To Me)  
(I Will Be There)  
I will be there

(Lift Me)  
Told me yeah  
(Lift Me Up Slowly)  
(Carry Me Boldly)  
Yeah  
(Show Me You Care)  
Will you be there

(Hold Me)  
Whoooo  
(Lay Your Head Lowly)  
I get lonely some times  
(Softly Then Boldly)  
I get lonely yeah yeah  
(Carry Me There)  
Will you be there

(Lead me)  
Whoo  
(love me and feed me)  
Lift me up  
Hold me up (Kiss me and free me)  
lift me up sometimes  
oh sometimes  
(I will feel blessed)  
Yeah

[Spoken]  
In our darkest hour,  
In my deepest despair,  
Will you still care?  
Will you be there?  
In my trials,  
And my tribulations;  
Through our doubts,  
And frustrations;  
In my violence,  
In my Turbulence,  
Through my fear,  
And my Confessions;  
In my anguish and my pain,  
Through my joy and my sorrow,  
In the promise of another tomorrow,  
I'll never let you part -  
For You're Always In My Heart." DJ said as he cried a little bit and then he left the stage as he got a standing ovation.

"DJ has got another amazing performance awesome job." Chad said as Chris returned to the stage.

"Okay next is the crazy girl named Izzy and she's already on stage." Chris said as Izzy arrived.

"Hi Everyone I am singing give in to me." Izzy said as Slash was on stage playing guitar for this one.

"She always takes it with a heart of stone  
'Cause all she does is throw it back to me  
I've spent a lifetime  
Looking for someone  
Don't try to understand me  
Just simply do the  
Things I say

Love is a feeling  
Give it when I want it  
'Cause I'm on fire  
Quench my desire  
Give it when I want it  
Talk to me woman  
Give in to me  
Give in to me

You always knew just how to make me cry  
And never did I ask you questions why  
It seems you get your kicks from hurting me  
Don't try to understand me  
Because your words just aren't enough

Love is a feeling  
Quench my desire  
Give it when I want it  
Takin' me higher  
Love is a woman  
I don't wanna hear it  
Give in to me  
Give in to me

You and your friends  
Were laughing at me in town  
But it's okay  
And it's okay  
You won't be laughing girl  
When I'm not around  
I'll be okay  
And I'll, I'll not find  
Gotta, some peace of my no

Don't try to tell me  
Because your words  
Just aren't enough

Love is a feeling  
Quench my desire  
Give it when I want it  
Takin' me higher  
Talk to me woman  
Love is a feeling  
Give in to me  
Give in to me  
Give in to me

Love is a feeling  
I don't wanna hear it  
Quench my desire  
Takin' me higher  
Tell it to the preacher  
Satisfy the feeling  
Give in to me  
Give in to me

I don't wanna  
I don't wanna  
I don't wanna  
Hear it  
Give it to the fire  
Talk to me woman  
Quench my desire  
Act like a lady  
Talk to me baby  
Give in to me

Give in to the fire  
Give in to me  
Give in to me  
Give in to me

Love is a woman  
Give in to me  
Give in to me  
Give in to me  
Give in to me

'Cause I'm on fire  
Talk to me woman  
Quench my desire  
Give it to the feeling." Izzy sang as Slash did guitar with her and the crowd went nuts.

"Izzy um, that was nuts and why did you pick that song?" Chad asked her.

"Because it reminds me of a break up I had in high school before total drama I was a lesbian…" Izzy said as the crowd and everyone else back stage gasped in shock.

"Cool…at least you admitted it and its okay because we still like you a lot…" Chad said to her.

"Well I am not a lesbian now but I was a lesbian for about a year." Izzy said as she left the stage.

"Okay we have next her boyfriend Owen…with his thoughts going into this round." Chris said as he was eating a hamburger.

"Well I am going to sing…Heal the world because it sounds like a cool song." Owen said as he arrived on stage.

"There's A Place In  
Your Heart  
And I Know That It Is Love  
And This Place Could  
Be Much  
Brighter Than Tomorrow  
And If You Really Try  
You'll Find There's No Need  
To Cry  
In This Place You'll Feel  
There's No Hurt Or Sorrow

There Are Ways  
To Get There  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Little Space  
Make A Better Place

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

If You Want To Know Why  
There's A Love That  
Cannot Lie  
Love Is Strong  
It Only Cares For  
Joyful Giving  
If We Try  
We Shall See  
In This Bliss  
We Cannot Feel  
Fear Or Dread  
We Stop Existing And  
Start Living

Then It Feels That Always  
Love's Enough For  
Us Growing  
So Make A Better World  
Make A Better World...

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

And The Dream We Were  
Conceived In  
Will Reveal A Joyful Face  
And The World We  
Once Believed In  
Will Shine Again In Grace  
Then Why Do We Keep  
Strangling Life  
Wound This Earth  
Crucify Its Soul  
Though It's Plain To See  
This World Is Heavenly  
Be God's Glow

We Could Fly So High  
Let Our Spirits Never Die  
In My Heart  
I Feel You Are All  
My Brothers  
Create A World With  
No Fear  
Together We'll Cry  
Happy Tears  
See The Nations Turn  
Their Swords  
Into Plowshares

We Could Really Get There  
If You Cared Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Little Space  
To Make A Better Place...

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

Heal The World  
Make It A Better Place  
For You And For Me  
And The Entire Human Race  
There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

There Are People Dying  
If You Care Enough  
For The Living  
Make A Better Place  
For You And For Me

You And For Me

You And For Me  
Make A Better Place  
You And For Me  
Make A Better Place  
You And For Me  
Make A Better Place  
You And For Me  
heal the world we live in  
You And For Me  
save it for our children  
You And For Me  
heal the world we live in  
You And For Me  
save it for our children  
You And For Me  
heal the world we live in  
You And For Me  
save it for our children  
You And For Me  
heal the world we live in  
You And For Me  
save it for our children." Owen sang as he got a decent applause.

"Well…it was okay…I mean it was not the worst…but I mean you can improve." Chad said as Owen left quietly.

"Well the last performer of the night is Alejandro with his thoughts." Chris said.

"Well I am going to sing farewell my summer love…and I dedicate it to mi Amor Heather." Alejandro said as he arrived with the crowd booing him.

"Ooh, farewell my summer love, farewell  
Girl I won't forget you  
Farewell, my summer love, farewell, ooh

I found my happiest days  
when you came to see your grandma in may  
I bumped into you at the corner store  
I told you that you sure looked good, now

Your grandma's house was next to mine  
We were together most of the time  
But summer's gotten away from us  
Time's moving too fast for us  
Bye, bye, don't turn around  
'Cause you might see me cry

Farewell my summer love, farewell  
Girl I won't forget you  
Farewell, my summer love, farewell, ooh, yeah

When you return to your hometown  
And you discuss your trip  
Will I be the guy that you put down?  
Or someone that you don't forget, no?

I'll never forget you  
And maybe next year  
When you're out of school  
You'll return, but until you do, baby  
Bye, bye don't turn around  
You might see my cry

Farewell my summer love, farewell  
Girl I won't forget you  
Farewell, my summer love, farewell, yeah

Ooh, farewell, farewell  
Ooh, farewell, farewell

If you remember my name  
(Drop a line)  
Drop a line sometime, yeah, yeah, ooh  
Girl I won't forget you

Farewell my summer love, farewell  
Girl I won't forget you  
Farewell, my summer love, farewell, ooh, yeah

Farewell my summer love, farewell  
Girl oh yeah  
Farewell, my summer love, farewell, farewell yeah, yeah, yeah

Farewell my summer love, farewell  
Girl I won't forget you  
Farewell, my summer love, farewell." Alejandro sang as the crowd booed even louder.

"Dude…just get out of my sight." Chad said as Alejandro stormed off the stage.

"I will never sing a song from a pedophile like MJ everyone knows it!" Alejandro yelled as the crowd booed even louder and they chanted Michael.

"He's dead you ignorant…American Idiots! FUCK MJ One Direction is better!" Alejandro yelled back as the crowd was about to riot.

"Ugh Why all Americans are such Idiots!" Alejandro yelled as he ran off into backstage.

"Okay…who will move on we will be right back on Total…Drama…Idol!" Chris announced as they went to commercial.

Wow Al got angry there I love it anyway read and review!


	14. Who Moves On?

Who moves on?

"Welcome back to Total Drama Idol and we have our contestants here and tonight we find out who is moving on to round 3? And we also find out who is going home…Let's have Justin, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, and Noah up here right now." Chris said as the 5 people stood side by side.

"Now…your performances were amazing but we have only one winner…for the round and the winner is…" Chris said as he got an enveloped and opened it.

"Harold! You are this week's Total Drama Idol Winner!" Chris announced as the crowd went wild.

"Sweet Steamroller this is awesome!" Harold said as he sat down on the peanut gallery.

"Okay…when I call your name that means you are safe." Chris said as everyone else waited anticipating.

"Geoff…Bridgette…DJ…Sierra…Leshawna…Courtney…Eva…Duncan." Chris said as he scratched his hair.

"Izzy…Lindsay…Heather…Justin…Cody…Noah…Trent…Gwen…Zeke and Harold…and Finally…" Chris said as Owen and Alejandro were the only ones left

"ALEJANDRO!" Chris announced as Al moves on as Owen is officially eliminated from Total Drama Idol.

The crowd booed again as Al moved on.

"Get ready to go back to Canada because we are at Vancouver and this week is going to be Nickelback Week!" Chris announced as the crowd cheered.

"See you next week!" Chris announced as the show ended but backstage a young intern was about to tell Chris that the votes were rigged by Al but he stopped him.

"You son of a bitch what are you doing?" Alejandro asked him.

"Um telling on you because I can." The young intern said to him.

"Well maybe cash will keep you quiet?" Alejandro asked as he bribed him with 500 dollars in cash.

"Nope sorry." The young intern said back.

"Maybe this will keep you quiet." Alejandro said as he grabbed his sunglasses and completely hypnotized him.

"Now I command you not to tell anyone about this do you understand?" Al asked him.

"Yes I understand master Burromeurto…" The young intern said completely under his control.

"Excellent now leave me alone." Alejandro said as the young intern left.

"This rigging thing will get me to the top!" Alejandro laughed evilly as the show officially ended.

**Wow…Hypnosis who in god's name knew that was going to happen anyway read and review.**


	15. Preparations for Round 3

Preparations for round 3

"Live from the Rogers Arena in Vancouver British Columbia Canada it is Round 3 of Total Drama Idol! It is Nickelback Week!" Chris announced as our Judges the lead singer for Nickelback Chad Kroeger sat down and there were 2 chairs open.

"Um…Chad who are the other 2 Judges?" Chris asked.

"I don't know…but I do know that one of the Judges is me…but the other thing is that one of the judges is my good friend Daniel Adair!" Chad announced as Daniel arrived to the Judges table.

"So…who in the hell is the 3rd judge?" Daniel asked.

"Well that's the thing…the third Geoff is Geoff's childhood best friend…Ryan Nash and Geoff and Bridgette's family are sitting in the front row…" Chad said as Ryan Nash arrived and sat down.

"So Ryan…do you remember Geoff at all?" Chris asked him.

"Of course dude we were Best Friends ever since we were 4 years old we were a lot alike we were like twins but I have not seen him in forever I cannot wait to see him tonight." Ryan said as he took off his hat.

"Anyway we will be right back for the first part of Round 3." Chris announced as they went to Commercial Break.

**The 3****rd**** round has started and it is Nickelback week and please choose your votes**

Noah:

"Something in your mouth." By Nickelback

"See you at the show." By Nickelback

"Curb." By Nickelback

Ezekiel:

"Saving Me." By Nickelback

"Wake up this morning." By Nickelback

"Because of you." By Nickelback

Heather:

"If everyone cared" By Nickelback

"Side of a Bullet." By Nickelback

"How you remind me." By Nickelback

Justin:

"Just For." By Nickelback

"Something in your mouth." By Nickelback

"Figured you out." By Nickelback


	16. Round 3 Nickelback week part 1

Round 3 NB week part 1

"Welcome back to total drama Idol round 3 Nickelback week…and to kick it off with the know it all Noah…with his words before his performance." Chris said as Noah was pacing around the room.

"I will be performing see you at the show because I fell like it and that's it…later." Noah said as he arrived.

Crowds that scream at superstars  
Where bouncers show they're battle scars  
I've been the first to sign on every wall  
Down the road and round the bend  
We pray to god it never ends  
I've been, I've seen, we've screamed to everyone

We'll see you at the show  
If you don't come we'll never know  
You stand off in the back  
You still stand out while you wearing black  
Jump onto the bus  
And ride around with all of us  
We'll go out on the town  
And light it up till we burn it down, burn it down

After hours and alcohol  
Every club, we've seen em all  
As long as we don't need to stand in line  
Party scenes and billboard dreams  
The ladies love those limousines  
You know they're gonna show up every time

We'll see you at the show  
If you don't come we'll never know  
You stand off in the back  
You still stand out while you wearing black  
Jump onto the bus  
And ride around with all of us  
We'll go out on the town  
And light it up till we burn it down, burn it down

Crowds that scream at superstars  
Where bouncers show they're battle scars  
I've been the first to sign on every wall  
Down the road and round the bend  
We pray to god it never ends  
I've been, I've seen, we've screamed to everyone

We'll see you at the show  
If you don't come we'll never know  
You stand off in the back  
You still stand out while you wearing black  
Jump onto the bus  
And ride around with all of us  
We'll go out on the town  
And light it up till we burn it down, burn it down

Light it up till we burn it down  
Light it up till we burn it down  
Light it up till we burn it down, burn it down." Noah sang as he got a good applause and left the stage.

"Okay…the next person up is Ezekiel…and his song is because of you." Chris said as Zeke arrived.

"Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
Watch as it all fades away

From what you do, because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you

What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?

Now that you did this, you ask for forgiveness  
Doctor could you be my priest  
You say you're mistaken, but look what you've taken  
You laugh as you lie through your teeth

From what you do, Because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you

What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?

From what you do...

Hands on the mirror, can't get much clearer  
Can't make this all go away  
Now that you're bleeding you stare at the ceiling  
And watch as it all fades away

From what you do, Because of you  
You know I can't be there  
Each time that you call  
I swore not to come, but I m here after all  
I know by the look that I see in your eye  
I won't stand around and I won't watch you die  
From what you do, because of you

What you do, what you do  
What's become of you?  
What you do, what you do  
What's become of...?" Ezekiel sang as the crowd gave him a standing ovation and chanted his name as he left the stage.

"Okay next is Heather…with if Everyone cared." Chris said as Heather arrived wearing a really nice dress.

"Okay…I am dedicating this song to the victims of Hurricane Sandy." Heather said as the crowd cheered.

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight

Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"  
(I'm alive)  
Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

And I'm singing  
Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, Amen I, Amen I  
(I'm alive)

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"  
(I'm alive)  
Singing, "Amen I, I'm alive"

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
When nobody died

And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
Then we'd see the day when nobody died

We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
(When nobody died)  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
(When nobody died)  
We'd see the day  
(When nobody died)." Heather sang beautifully as she left the stage.

"Now…that was freaking amazing and last person for this part of the round is Justin and he is ready." Chris said as Justin arrived on stage.

"I am going to sing…Something in your mouth." Justin said as the female fans cheered.

"Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body  
They say it's over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on!  
Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene  
If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before you holler, come on!

Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long  
Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody  
Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!

(You naughty thing)  
You're ripping up the dance floor honey  
(You naughty woman)  
You shake your ass around for everyone  
(You're such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb

You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth

Crafty little lip tricks, tattoos on her left hip  
She's bending as you're spending, there's no end to it, so baby come on!  
Dressed up like a princess, betting that her skin smells  
Better than the scent of every flower in the desert, come on!

Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
Every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long  
Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody  
Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along!

(You naughty thing)  
You're ripping up the dance floor honey  
(You naughty woman)  
You shake your ass around for everyone  
(You're such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb

You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth

She loves the night scene, bar queen, just living for the fun  
Taking over every dance floor like she's the only one  
In the spotlight, all night, kissing everyone  
And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb

(So much cooler)  
When you never pull it out  
(So much cuter)  
With something in your mouth!

(You naughty thing)  
You're ripping up the dance floor honey  
(You naughty woman)  
You shake your ass around for everyone!  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb

(You naughty thing)  
You're ripping up the dance floor honey  
(You naughty woman)  
You shake that ass around for everyone  
(You're such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(The way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb

You're so much cooler when you never pull it out  
'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your." Justin sang as the crowd went wild and left the stage.

"Okay we will be back after this with Harold, DJ, Tyler, and Alejandro next." Chris announced as they went to commercial break.

**Okay readers now it's time to vote again and this time we have.**

Harold:

"Gotta be somebody"

"Bottoms up." By NB.

"Lullaby." By NB (Nickelback

DJ:

"Never Again." By NB (Nickelback)

"Animals." By Nickelback

"Hangnail." By Nickelback

Tyler:

"Next go round." By Nickelback

"Figure you out." By Nickelback

"Stop and Stare." By Nickelback

Alejandro:

"Kiss it goodbye." By Nickelback

"Yanking out my…" by Nickelback

"Curb." By Nickelback.

**Also someone gets eliminated in part 2 I am not saying who okay…Happy thanksgiving and read and review.**


	17. Round 3 NB Week Part 2

Round 3 Nickelback week Part 2

"Welcome back to Total Drama Idol now I gotta hit the can so Chad you wanna host for a little bit?" Chris asked Chad as he left.

"Sure…I hope I can do a good job…" Chad said as he grabbed the microphone.

"Now we have a pale skinned nerd from Alberta named Harold but get this…his full name is Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the fifth…really Harold?...Doris?...anyway come up the stage man come on." Chad said as he was laughing at the fact that Doris is one of his names.

"I am going to perform Bottoms up…GOSH!" Harold said as he sported a suit.

"Hey! Who's coming with me?  
To kick a hole in the sky  
I love the whiskey  
Lets drink that shit till it's dry  
So grab a Jim B, JD  
Whatever you need  
Have a shot from the bottom  
Doesn't matter to me

'Nother round, fill her up  
Hammer down, grab a cup  
Bottoms up!

(YEAH!) This is what it's all about  
No one can slow us down  
We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out  
(BOTTOMS UP!) Hell can't handle all of us  
so get your bottles up  
Drinkin' ever drop until it all runs out

'Nother round, fill her up  
Hammer down, grab a cup  
Bottoms up!

So grab your best friend  
And make your way to the bar  
But keep your distance  
We're gonna light it on fire  
We're drink black tooth, 80% Proof  
Straight gasoline  
Slam as much can take and hand the bottle to me

'Nother round, fill her up  
Hammer down, grab a cup  
Bottoms up!  
(YEAH!) This is what it's all about  
No one can slow us down  
We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out  
(BOTTOMS UP!) Hell can't handle all of us  
so get your bottles up  
Drinkin' ever drop until it all runs out

'Nother round, fill her up  
Hammer down, grab a cup  
Bottoms up!

This is what it's all about  
No one can slow us down  
We ain't gonna stop until they throw us all out  
Hell can't handle all of us  
So get your bottles up  
Drinkin' ever drop until it all runs out

(YEAH!) This is what it's all about  
No one can slow us down  
We ain't gonna stop until the clock runs out  
(BOTTOMS UP!) Hell can't handle all of us  
so get your bottles up  
Drinkin' ever drop until it all runs out

'Nother round, fill her up  
Hammer down, grab a cup  
Bottoms up!

'Nother round, fill her up  
Hammer down, grab a cup  
Bottoms up!

Hey! Bottoms up!" He sang as the crowd went wild and after the song he had his under shirt on as he took off his jacket, tie, and dress shirt during the guitar solo.

"Harold…that was good." Chad said.

"Eh it was okay…" Daniel said.

"You struggled tonight but other than that very good." Ryan said as Harold left the stage.

"Now up next we have The Brickhouse from Jamaica known as DJ!" Chad said as DJ arrived sporting a T-Shirt saying "Brick House." and Blue Jean shorts and sandals.

"I am going to sing animals." DJ said as he grabbed the microphone.

"I, I'm driving black on black, just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight

I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing

Screamin' no!  
We're never gonna quit, ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go 'cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat, got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears

By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch

I'm screamin' no!  
We're never gonna quit ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go 'cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks, we're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy when she whispered, "What was that?"  
The wind, I think, 'cause no one else knows where we are  
and that was when she started screamin', "That's my dad outside the car!"

Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing

Screamin' no!  
We're never gonna quit ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go 'cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple animals

So come on baby, get in  
(We're just a couple animals)  
Get in, just get in  
(Ain't nothing wrong with it)  
Check out the trouble we're in  
(We're just a couple animals)  
Get in, just get in." He sang as the crowd went crazy.

"Really good dude impressive…" Chad said as DJ left the stage.

"Now…up next we have a jock who sucks at sports and looks like Ashton Kutcher but is a really good performer Tyler!" Chad said Tyler arrived with a haircut and with a silver jumpsuit this time.

"I am going to sing stop and stare." Tyler said as he took off his jump jacket to a white undershirt.

"This town is colder now  
I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move  
I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set  
on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands just take the wheel  
Every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving, but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Ohhh

Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see

They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight bags I never thought I could  
Steady feet don't fail me now,  
I'm a run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out, and I'm standing down.

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone get scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Whoa

Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you need  
Oh, you need  
Oh, you need  
Oh, yeah  
Oh, yeah

Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone get scared  
I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do you see what I see." Tyler sang as the crowd went wild again.

"Okay…Tyler that was great." Chad said as Tyler left.

"Now…we have the worst contestant of all time in my view because he is Satan's incarnate Alejandro Burromeurto." Chad said as the crowd booed Alejandro as he arrived he sported a "Fuck Vancouver." Shirt and a "Fuck Nickelback" Jacket.

"Shut the Hell UP!" Al yelled as the crowd booed even louder.

"I am going to sing Yanking out my…" Al said as he began to sing.

Feeling fine, Lets rip out yours instead of mine  
and all you need  
are several ways to watch me bleed?

Well, thanks for stoppin' this beating in my chest  
It's easier now, and I'm happy like this  
Just like this

Even though I ain't coming back now  
I didn't mean to seem as though  
I was so ungrateful for all you've done here  
For yanking out my...

Honestly  
You'd fuck your friends for all your needs  
And stay the course  
No, the universe ain't yours

Well, thanks for stopping this beating in my chest  
It's easier now, and I'm happy like this  
Just like this

Even though I ain't coming back now  
I didn't mean to seem as though  
I was so ungrateful for all you've done here  
Even though I ain't coming back now  
I didn't mean to seem as though  
I was so ungrateful for all you've done here  
For yanking out my...

And If I could only see this  
If I could have one good reason  
All my feelings out of season  
Am I to thank for yanking out my...  
For yanking out my…

Feeling fine, let's rip out yours instead of mine  
and all you need  
are several ways to watch me bleed?  
Well, thanks for stopping this beating in my chest  
It's easier now, and I'm happy like this  
Just like this

Even though I ain't coming back now  
I didn't mean to seem as though  
I was so ungrateful for all you've done here  
Even though I ain't coming back now  
I didn't mean to seem as though  
I was so ungrateful for all you've done here  
For yanking out my...  
For yanking out my..." Alejandro sang as he got booed again and people started to throw rocks at him and one of the rocks got him in the back and the face.

"The song was good but your singing was goddamn awful and speaking of which I got word from the producers that they have a never before seen clip from last week's episode…I order every current contestant to come out here please?" Chad ordered.

"What's up Chad?" Trent asked.

"This…" Chad said as the video shows the backstage area where Alejandro saw the votes that had his named and rigged them by placing them with Owen's name…and the audience and the contestants except for Heather and Justin gasped in shock.

"And this…" Chad said as video shows Alejandro hypnotizing the young intern not to tell anyone.

"I recorded all of that…and I showed it to the producers this morning and as of right now Alejandro Burromeurto is officially disqualified." Chad said as the crowd went crazy and cheered.

"Na…Na…Na…Na…Na…Na…Na…Na…Hey…Hey…Goodbye." The audience and Chad sang and chanted as Alejandro was crying like a baby.

Not without getting hit in the head with a guitar from Chad Kroeger himself.

And then he left in shame.

"Okay next we have Izzy…Sierra…Cody…Courtney and Duncan so we will be back after this commercial break!" Chad said as they went to commercial break.

Okay Readers we have please vote for the following.

Izzy:

"Burn it to the ground."

"Little Friend."

"Saturday night's all right for fighting."

Sierra:

"Gotta be somebody"

"How you remind me."

"Lullaby"

Cody:

"Never Again"

"Curb"

"Left."

Courtney:

"Saving Me"

"Just For"

Duncan:

"Photograph"

"Rockstar"

"Breathe."

**Read and Review!**


	18. Round 3 Nickelback Week part 3

Round 3 Nickelback week part 3,

"Okay we are back…now…we have a psycho chick named Izzy whose next and she told me that she's going to perform Burn it to the ground." Chad said as Izzy arrived sporting a T-Shirt with flames and orange face paint and dark blue jeans and sneakers.

"Thanks Chad…anyway BOOM! BOOM!" Izzy said as the song began.

"Well, it's midnight, damn right, we're wound up too tight  
I've got a fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me  
Oh, that shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We've got no fear, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me  
Oh, we got no class, no taste, no shirt, and shit faced  
We got it lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown

We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

Ticking like a time bomb, drinking till the night's gone  
Well, get your hands off of this glass, last call my ass  
Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no friend, no doubt, all in balls out

We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight

We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything that we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going till the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight." She sang as she got a good reception.

"Okay now…we have a big announcement and we have a new commissioner of Total Drama Idol…he is Shawn Michaels!" Chad announced as Shawn was there via satellite.

"Hello Vancouver…next week is my first week as host…don't worry about Chris McLean he will be here…to announce the winner of this week…anyway next week I am in charge…see ya later!" Shawn said as Chad grabbed the microphone.

"Okay…anyway we have another crazy girl this time named Sierra who has purple hair…not joking anyway here is what she had to say earlier today." Chad said as Sierra was in the swimming pool sporting a yellow bikini and playing volleyball in the water.

"Okay here is my choice for the song for this round…How you remind me…anyway gotta go back to see my BF in a sexy Speedo bulge…see ya later…" Sierra said as she arrived wearing a yellow dress and heels and carrying a guitar.

"Okay Sierra you looked sexy and I saw Cody earlier today and he told me to tell you that you look sexy in a bikini." Chad said to her.

"Thanks and this is for Cody…"

"Never made it as a wise girl  
I couldn't cut it as a poor girl stealing  
Tired of living like a blind girl  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

And this is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
No, no

Never made it as a wise girl  
I couldn't cut it as a poor girl stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking

And I've been wrong, I've been down  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "are we having fun yet?"

Yeah, yeah  
are we having fun yet?  
Yeah, yeah  
Are we having fun yet?  
Yeah, yeah  
Are we having fun yet?  
Yeah, yeah  
No, no." She sang as she got another standing ovation and left the stage.

"Okay…we have the ladies man…Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson...and he is going to sing…Lullaby…" Chad said as Cody arrived.

"I am nervous as hell I mean I just got word that Sierra is going to have a baby…and I'm the father…" Cody said as everyone gasped.

"Anyway this is for Sierra." Cody said as the song began.

"Well I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge

I'm telling you that  
Its never that bad  
Take it from someone whose been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And your not sure  
You can take this anymore

So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about  
The easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come  
So just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well everybody's hit the bottom  
And everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on

Just give it one more try  
To a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And you can't tell  
I'm scared as hell  
Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Well honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby." Cody sang as he got a standing ovation and left the stage…

"Okay now we have the former CIT known as Courtney…" Chad announced as she was dressed like a female rock star with a sexy skirt and fishnet stockings and boots.

"I want to take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do  
I want to take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do

And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do

And I want to make him  
Regret life since the day he met you  
Yes I do  
And I want to make him  
Take back all that he took from you  
Yes I do

And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do." Courtney sang as she threw her top to the crowd and left the stage.

"Okay now last one for this part of the round we have the Juvenile Delinquent known as Duncan…and he's performing rock star." Chad said as Duncan arrived wearing similar face paint like the joker…and spike shoulder pads and a green shirt and jean shorts.

"What's up Vancouver?" Duncan said to the crowd.

"Hit it dudes." Duncan said as he stuck his tongue out.

"I'm through with standing in lines to clubs I'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be

I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub  
Big enough for ten plus me

I need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet

I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher  
And James Dean is fine for me.

I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars  
And live in hilltop houses, driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair

And well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star

I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free

I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves  
To blow my money for me

I'm gonna trade this life  
For fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair  
And change my name

'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars  
And live in hilltop houses, driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star

I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a Pez dispenser  
Get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
Lip-sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

Well, we all just wanna be big rock stars.  
And live in hilltop houses, driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary of today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Well, hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star.  
Hey, hey, I wanna be a rock star." Duncan sang as he took the spikes off and threw the pads into the crowd and left the stage.

"We will be back after this and next we have…Gwen, Trent, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Vancouver's own Geoff." Chad said as they went to commercial break.

**Okay readers please vote.**

Gwen:

Good times gone

Gotta be somebody

Side of a bullet

Trent:

Hero

Kiss it Goodbye

Someday

Ezekiel:

Sea Groove,

Little Friend,

This Means War,

Lindsay:

S.E.X,

Deeper,

Next Contestant,

Bridgette:

Far Away,

Never gonna be alone,

If today was your last day,

Geoff:

Fight for all the wrong reasons,

This Afternoon,

Cowboy Hat,

**Read and Review!**


	19. Round 3 Nickelback week final part

Round 3 nickel back week final part,

"Welcome back to Total Drama Idol now…we have The Goth girl named…Gwen…and she has selected…good times gone." Chad said as she arrives wearing Amy Lee like clothes and wearing golden boots for good luck.

"Hello Vancouver I am Gwen!" She shouted at the microphone.

"Hit it!" She yelled as the song began.

Lost it on the chesterfield  
Or maybe on a gambling wheel  
Lost it in a diamond mine  
It's dark as hell and hard to find  
You can climb to the top of the highest tree  
You can look around, but you still won't see  
What I'm looking for

Where the good times gone?  
Where the good times gone?  
All the stupid fun  
and all that shit we've done  
Where the good times gone?  
Well I still don't know

Out in the back in the old corn field  
Underneath the tractor wheel  
Thought I'd dig, until I'd found it first  
Broke my back and died of thirst  
You can bribe the devil, you can pray to God  
You can sell off everything you got  
And you still won't know.  
Where the good times gone?  
Where the good times gone?  
All the stupid fun  
and all that shit we've done  
Where the good times gone?  
And you still don't know

Saw it on the silver screen  
Preacher says, "don't know what it means"  
Last page ad in a comic book  
Bought me a map, showed me where to look  
It ain't carved of stone or made of wood  
And if you paid for it, then it's still no good  
And you still won't know  
What I'm looking for

Where the good times gone?  
Where the good times gone?  
All the stupid fun  
and all that shit we've done  
Where the good times gone?" she sang as she a good applause.

"Judges?" Chad asked.

"Really good stuff out there man…wonderful shit girl." Ryan Nash said to her.

"Impressive I cannot wait for Geoff's arrival." Brent Smith came in unexpected with applause.

"And my replacement judge for today…Chris Jericho." Chad said.

"Hey I am back and better than ever…full time thankfully." Chris Jericho said as he drank his coke.

"Anyway next is the music man Trent!" Chad announced as Trent arrived being accompanied by Trish Stratus.

"Thanks anyway I am going to sing…Hero." Trent said as he got his guitar.

"I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I am so high, I can hear heaven  
Whoa, but heaven, no, heaven don't hear me

And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Someone told me love would all save us  
But, how can that be, look what love gave us  
A world full of killing and blood spilling  
That world never came

And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

Now that the world isn't ending  
It's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero  
And that's why I fear it won't do

And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away

And they're watching us  
They're watching us  
As we all fly away

And they're watching us  
They're watching us

As we all fly away." Trent sang as he got a good reception.

"Really good job." Chad said as the 3 judges gave him thumbs up and Trent went backstage.

"Now…we have the homeschool kid Ezekiel coming back on the stage for another chance not to get eliminated." Chad said as Zeke arrived on stage again.

"Okay so I am singing sea groove eh?" Zeke said as he grabbed his guitar.

"Take away from me  
That what you just gave  
Nothing left to heal  
Nothing left to save  
Given half a chance  
Given what we've spent  
I will not repay  
I will not repent  
I don't wanna leave  
I don't wanna stay  
Get away from me  
Stay the hell away  
And I will give up my mind  
And I will give my way  
And I will pluck out my eyes  
Yes I will feel my way  
Yes I will

Is there something wrong  
With the way I feel  
I don't wanna beg  
I don't have to steal  
Let me prove myself  
Let me earn your trust  
Let me betray  
The way that we discussed  
I don't want to thieve  
I don't want to snatch  
Get away from me  
Stay the hell away

And I will give up my mind  
And I will give my way  
And I will pluck out my eyes  
Yes I will feel my way  
Yes I will

In open hand, unopened gift  
Her broken bones, her head won't lift  
A decade since you've been gone  
Mend the cracks and say so long  
Say so long." Ezekiel said as he got a good reception.

"Now we have the dumb blonde known as Lindsay who had this to say earlier today." Chad said as they showed the archive footage from earlier that day.

"Hey what's up? Anyway I am going to sing S.E.X." Lindsay said as she took her sunglasses off.

She arrived wearing daisy dukes.

"You know there's a dirty word  
Never gonna say it first  
No, it's just a thought  
That never crosses my mind

Maybe in the parking lot  
Better bring your friend along  
Better rock together  
Than just one at a time

S is for the simplest  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes, yeah

I'm loving what you wanna wear  
I wonder what's up under there  
Wonder if I'll ever have it  
Under my tongue

I'll love to try to set you free  
I love you all over me  
Love to hear the sound you make  
The second you're done

S is for the simplest  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah

S is for the simplest  
E is for the ecstasy  
X is just to mark the spot  
'Cause that's the one you really want

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes, yeah

Yes, sex is always the answer, it's never a question  
'Cause the answer's yes, oh, the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion, if you ask a question  
Then it's always yes

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yes)  
Yeah, yeah." Lindsay sang badly as she got a mediocre reception.

"Sorry girl you look good but you did not sing good what happened?" Chad asked.

"I have strep throat I'm sorry." Lindsay said as she grabbed tissues and cried as she left.

"Wow…pretty good reason get well soon!" Chad yelled as he threw his hat into the crowd.

"Now…we have the surfer girl named Bridgette…" Chad said as she arrived riding on an elephant and then walking onto the stage.

"Hey guys…anyway I am going to sing Never gonna be alone I dedicate this song to my lover Geoff." Bridgette said as she wore a very nice baby blue dress.

Time, is going by, so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you  
Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside  
So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone

And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands  
'Cause forever I believe  
That there's nothing I could need but you  
So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone

Oh, you've gotta live every single day  
Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Don't let it slip away, could be our only one  
You know it's only just begun, every single day  
Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?  
Tomorrow never comes

Time is going by so much faster than I  
And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you

You're never gonna be alone from this moment on  
If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall  
When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on  
We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone

I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a word all day  
I'm gonna be there always  
I won't be missing a word all day." She sang as she got the standing ovation of the night for now.

"Bridgette…that was amazing you got the crowd waving in that song really amazing." Chad said as Bridgette left the stage.

"Now…we have the final performer of the night ladies and gentlemen…Vancouver's own…the one the only Geoff Michaels!" Chad announced as Geoff arrived with an Edge like entrance and the crowd went in the biggest frenzy ever with a standing ovation with signs everywhere saying things like "Welcome home Geoff" and "Michael Jackson's Canadian cousin." And more stuff.

The crowd then started to chant his name making the venue's roof exploded all over the place.

"wow…thank you very much anyway I am going to sing this afternoon…" Geoff said as he began the song.

"Oh, looking like another Bob Marley day  
Hitting from the bong like a diesel train  
And now we're hanging out this afternoon

We got weeds in the backyard, four feet tall  
Cheech and Chong probably would have smoked them all  
So, I'm on the couch this afternoon

Beer bottles laying on the kitchen floor  
If we take them out back, we can buy some more  
So I doubt we're going out this afternoon, oh

Better hang on if you're tagging along  
'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning  
Nothing wrong with going all night long  
Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta

Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

Landlord says I should buy a tent  
But he can kiss my ass 'cause I paid the rent  
So I doubt, he'll kick me out this afternoon

Down on the corner in a seedy bar  
Jukebox cranking out the CCR  
Had a few to Suzie Q this afternoon, oh

Better hang on if you're tagging along  
'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning  
Nothing wrong with going all night long  
Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta

Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again  
Get up, go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up, fall down, we'll do it all again, yeah  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

Wear a wristwatch and alarm clock to see what time it ends  
From the moment I wake up, I just love being with my friends  
We barely get by, but have the best times and hope it never ends  
We drink all day until we fall down, so we can do it all again

It's not a human walk, it's the human race  
If we were living on the edge, taking too much space  
So I'll doubt I'll figure out just what to do  
But to kicking around, hanging out this afternoon, oh

Better hang on if you're tagging along  
'Cause we'll be doing this till six in the morning  
Nothing wrong with going all night long  
Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta

Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up and fall down, we'll do it all again, yeah  
Get up and go out, me and all my friends  
Drink up and fall down, we'll do it all again

Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon

Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon  
Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon." Geoff sang as the crowd went wilder then a MJ concert.

"Want an encore you got it…here's cowboy hat." Geoff said as he took off his hat.

Yes he wore a cowboy hat  
Each bone broken in his back  
All the money and all the gold  
Couldn't buy my love at 8 years old  
Now I'm in love with a girl thats wrong for me  
Ask her, she will disagree  
Her father was a small town man  
With small time dreams and small town hands  
But  
But I was there when there was nobody home  
Please believe me when I say I don't know  
Gone for good in fact but what does it mean  
Within a year they always sold them but

Easy enough to just look at her  
Whole world on a silver platter  
What's that? Is that bad for me?  
If I would set her conscience free  
Won round one but its not over  
He don't care cause he don't know her  
Too long... it's not the same  
If I could lend a hand in shame

But I was there when there was nobody home  
Please believe me when I say I don't know_  
_  
Gone for good in fact but what does it mean  
Within a year they always sold and bought

You'll always be  
So much easier to see  
Don't hide from me  
That which I've already seen  
You lie to me  
More than occasionally  
Don't lie to me  
You lied to me

I'm as high as I'll ever be  
I don't mind, Stay and see  
They've all gone, Why don't we  
Lonely as you and me  
I'm as high as I'll ever be  
Later on last to see  
My past is gone, only from me  
I'm alive

But I was there when there was nobody home  
Please believe me when I say I don't know  
Gone for good in fact but what does it mean  
Within a year they always sold and bought

Remember when it was me  
Driving come down just for me  
And then we'll try as we've been." Geoff sang again as he got another standing ovation.

"Want another one you got it…this one is called…Savin' me." Geoff said as the song began.

"Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you

Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you

Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you

These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you

Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

And all I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me  
Hurry I'm fallin'

And say it for me, say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me." He sang as he got another standing ovation.

"Okay just a few more…this one is Little Friend." Geoff said as the crowd cheered again.

Manhunt to find your daughter  
Buried underneath the water  
Now they consult a psychic  
Find how much I like it  
And now I've found a little friend  
It's too fast  
This won't last  
And to touch  
Hurts too much  
And now I've found a little friend

And now it's just you and me  
Borrow one and we will make three  
I say we steal one more  
Just like we did once before

And now I thought I told her  
That she won't get much older  
And now I've found a little friend

And now it makes no difference  
Cause I am not quite in yet  
And now its on the table  
Cause she's perfectly able.

And now I've found a little friend." Geoff sang.

"Okay this one is called When we stand together." Geoff said.

"One more depending on a prayer  
And we all look away  
People pretending everywhere  
It's just another day

There's bullets flying through the air  
And they still carry on  
We watch it happen over there  
And then just turn it off

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
We must stand together  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
There's no giving in  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
Hand in hand forever  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's when we all win  
[Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win

They tell us everything's alright  
And we just go along  
How can we fall asleep at night  
When something's clearly wrong

When we could feed a starving world  
With what we throw away  
But all we serve are empty words  
That always taste the same  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah_  
[- From: .net -]_  
We must stand together  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
There's no giving in  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
Hand in hand forever  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's when we all win  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win

The right thing to guide us  
Is right here inside us  
No one can divide us  
When the light is nearly gone  
But just like a heartbeat  
The drumbeat carries on

And the drumbeat carries on

Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
We must stand together  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
There's no giving in  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
Hand in hand forever  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's when we all win  
Hey, yeah, yeah, hey, yeah  
That's, that's, that's when we all win  
That's, that's, that's when we all win." He sang as the crowd cheered.

"The last song is called…Kiss it goodbye." Geoff said.

Kiss it goodbye, goodbye  
Kiss it goodbye, goodbye

Hollywood is plastic  
But easy on the eyes  
Big Apple is fantastic  
But cuts you down to size

Treat you like a doormat  
Expecting you to fail  
Says right across your forehead  
Integrity for sale

You'll be on TV  
When it starts to snow in hell  
You won't believe me  
So go and see it for yourself

That brunettes move to New York  
Blondes go California  
East coast digs the cocaine  
West coast marijuana  
Don't be surprised  
When you swallow all your pride  
It's tough to see through bullshit  
When it's up above your eyes  
(Kiss it goodbye)

Stealing comes with practice  
Lying comes with ease  
But neither one is faster  
Than falling to your knees

Money leads to fame  
And fame is the disease  
The latest epidemic  
Reality TV

You'll be on TV  
When it starts to snow in hell  
You won't believe me  
So go and see it for yourself

That brunettes move to New York  
Blondes go California  
East coast digs the cocaine  
West coast marijuana  
Don't be surprised  
When you swallow all your pride  
It's tough to see through bullshit  
When it's up above your eyes

Fame  
They...won't...let you get out alive  
Your ass...grab it and kiss it goodbye  
Fame  
They...won't...let you get out alive  
Your ass...grab it and kiss it goodbye

So let's move to New York  
Or out to California  
East coast digs the cocaine  
West coast marijuana  
Don't be surprised  
When you swallow all your pride  
It's tough to see through bullshit  
When it's up above your eyes

Fame  
They...won't...let you get out alive  
Your ass...grab it and kiss it goodbye  
Fame  
They...won't...let you get out alive  
Your ass...grab it and kiss it goodbye." Geoff sang as the crowd cheered again.

"Thank you everybody…and good night VANCOUVER!" Geoff yelled as he left the stage.

"okay we will be back after this." Chad said.

**Read and Review and vote for who do you want to go home.**


	20. Who's advancing

Who is advancing?

"Welcome back to Total Drama Idol and this we have our 5 top performances…Geoff…Cody…Tyler…Bridgette…and Heather." Chad announced as they arrived waiting to hear their name being called in being this week's Total Drama Idol winner.

"Now…Bridgette I loved your performance it was wonderful and your entrance was show stealing." Chad said as he walked up to Cody.

"Cody…your song was awesome and congratulations for being a father." Chad said to him.

"Thank you very much…" Cody said as Chad went over to Tyler.

"Tyler you are the dark horse in this thing…your performance was moving Tyler really good." Chad said as he walked up to Geoff.

"Now finally Geoff tonight was the best performance I've seen all season…Chris would not allow more than one song but they wanted it and they got it in your hometown where you literately grew up…tremendous performance…anyway tonight's winner of Total Drama Idol is…VANCOUNVER's Own Geoff Michaels!" He announced as the crowd just jumped off of their chairs and just got louder than the Metro dome in Minneapolis Minnesota.

"Geoff you are safe from elimination." Chad said as he got a card with the remaining contestants on.

"Okay everyone are you ready to see who is moving on with Geoff onto next week?" Chad asked the crowd and the crowd cheered.

"Okay the contestants that who are moving on are…Gwen…Trent…Tyler…Ezekiel…Cody…Sierra…Justin…Heather…Izzy…Harold…DJ…Eva...(she was sick with the flu so she could not compete.)…Duncan…Courtney..." Chad said as Lindsay and Alejandro stood up.

"Alejandro when I said you were disqualified I meant you were disqualified from this episode not from the competition anyway…Lindsay…you are safe!" Chad said as Alejandro stood there in shock.

"What? You have got to be kidding me!" Alejandro yelled at him as he was thrown into the crowd and attacked into millions of tiny pieces.

"See you next week." Chad said as the show ended.

**Read and Review!**


	21. Preparing for Round 4

Preparing for Round 4,

Last time on Total Drama Idol…Geoff Michaels stole the show in his hometown of Vancouver and Alejandro was sent home and according to my sources he is now permanently exiled from Total Drama forever…anyway this week we are live from New York City New York…for Rock and Roll…that means the remaining contestants will sing songs from Rock and Roll bands like Warrant, ACDC, Shinedown, The Who, and more…Right Here at Madison Square Garden right here on Total Drama Idol!" Chris announced.

**Okay fans…this is the 4****th**** round of Total Drama Idol!**

**Vote for the following contestants.**

Geoff:

Devour (Shinedown)

Shoot to Thrill (ACDC)

Jump (Van Halen)

Bridgette:

Cherry Pie (Warrant)

Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen)

Move Along (All American Rejects)

Heather:

Thunderstruck (ACDC)

Unchained (Van Halen)

Second Chance (Shinedown)

Justin:

Beautiful Day (U2)

45 (Shinedown)

Walk Tall (John Mellencamp)

**Read and Review!**


	22. Round 4 Rock and Roll week part 1

Round 4 Rock and Roll week, part 1

"Welcome back Round 4 of Total Drama Idol! Rock and Roll week and today we have guest judges…Brent Smith of Shinedown…All American Rejects lead singer…Tyson Ritter…and finally…Bono the singer for U2." Chris announced as they all got applause.

"Okay then…first we have last week's winner Geoff Michaels who stole the show in Vancouver and this week he is ready to rock again...Here is Geoff earlier today." Chris said as Geoff was playing some guitar with Trent.

"What's up new York city…anyway tonight I am doing some Shinedown with the hit song…Devour…peace out dudes." Geoff said as he arrived sporting a New York Knicks jersey…and some jeans and no short sleeves.

"What's going on New York?" Geoff yelled into the microphone as the crowd responded.

"MADISON SQUARE GARDEN ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?" Geoff asked very loudly to the crowd and the crowd responded.

"Good…now…LET'S FUCKING ROCK!" Geoff yelled as he got his guitar and started to play.

"Take it and take it and take it  
and take it and take it all

Take it and take it and take it  
until you take us all

Smash it and crash it  
and thrash it and trash it  
You're only toys

Try it you'll like it don't hide it  
don't fight it, just let it out

Steal and shoot it and kill it  
or take another route

Take it and take it and take it  
You know they're only toys

Devour Devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour Devour  
It's your final hour

Devour Devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour Devour  
What a way to go

You want it you want it you want it  
Well here it is  
Everything everything everything  
Isn't so primitive

Take it and take it and take it  
and take it and take it all

Nobody nobody wants to feel like this  
Nobody nobody wants to live like this  
Nobody nobody wants a war like this

Devour Devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour Devour  
It's your final hour

Devour Devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul

Devour Devour  
What a way to go  
What a way to go

Diving down  
Round and round  
diving down  
round and round

Devour Devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour Devour  
It's your final hour

Devour Devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour Devour  
What a way to go

Devour Devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour Devour  
It's your final hour

Devour Devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour Devour  
What a way to go  
What a way to go!" Geoff sang as everyone just went insane.

"Thank you NYC!" Geoff said as he left.

"Okay next is Bridgette who had this to say earlier." Chris said as Bridgette played some videogames with Geoff.

"Hey originally my 3 choices were Cherry Pie…Bohemian Rhapsody…or move along…but I am going with Diamond eyes…by Shinedown now later bitches…" Bridgette said as Chris just looked astonished.

"Whoa…okay controversial but why not." Chris said as Bridgette arrived wearing her black top and blue jeans and shoes.

"Hello New York I am Bridgette I am ready to get my boom lay on…" Bridgette said as the song began.

"I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes,  
I am the ghost, that hides in the night

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

Wait, wait a minute take a step back  
you gotta think twice before you react  
so stay, stay a little while  
because the promise I kept is the road to exile  
HEY! whats the circumstance  
you'll never be great without taking a chance so  
wait, you waited too long  
had your hands in your pocket  
when you shoulda been gone

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
One push is all you'll need  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
It's a philosophy  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
We watch with wounded eyes  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
So I hope you recognize  
I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I see the world through diamond eyes

DAMN! damn it all down  
took one to the chest without even a sound so  
WHAT! what are you worth  
the things you love or the people you hurt  
HEY! it's like deja vu  
a suicidal maniac with nothing to lose  
so wait, it's the exception to the rule  
every one of us in EXPENDABLE*

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
One push is all you'll need  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
It's a philosophy  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
We watch with wounded eyes  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!

So I hope you recognize

I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I know that I'm alive  
I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I see the world through diamond eyes

Every night of my life  
I watch angels fall from the sky  
Every time that the sun still sets  
I pray they don't take mine

[*Guitar Solo*]

I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to regret

I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regrets  
and now I know that I'm alive

I'm on the front line  
don't worry I'll be fine  
the story is just beginning  
I say goodbye to my weakness  
so long to the regret  
and now I see the world through diamond eyes

Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!  
Boom-Lay Boom-Lay BOOM!" Bridgette sang as the crowd were on their feet again.

"Okay…next is Heather with Thunderstuck by AC-DC." Chris said as she arrived sporting an orange top and tiny blue shorts as she walked up stage.

"Thunder  
Thunder  
Thunder  
Thunder  
Thunder  
Thunder  
Thunder  
Thunder  
Thunder  
Thunder

I was caught  
In the middle of a railroad track (Thunder)  
I looked round  
And I knew there was no turning back (Thunder)  
My mind raced  
And I thought what could I do (Thunder)  
And I knew  
There was no help, no help from you (Thunder)

Sound of the drums  
Beatin' in my heart  
The thunder of guns  
Tore me apart  
You've been thunderstruck

Went down the highway  
Broke the limit, we hit the town  
Went through to Texas, yeah Texas  
And we had some fun  
We met some girls  
Some dancers who gave a good time  
Broke all the rules, played all the fools  
Yeah, yeah, they, they, they blew our minds

I was shakin' at the knees  
Could I come again please?  
Yeah the ladies were too kind  
You've been thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck

Oh, thunderstruck, yeah

Now we're shaking at the knees  
Could I come again please?

Thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
Yeah yeah yeah, thunderstruck  
Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah

Said yeah, it's alright  
We're doing fine  
Yeah, it's alright  
We're doing fine  
(So fine)

Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Tunderstruck, thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
Whoa baby, baby, thunderstruck  
You've been thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
Thunderstruck, thunderstruck  
You've been thunderstruck." Heather sang as she just flat out left.

"Last for part 1 of round 4 is Justin with Beautiful Day by U2." Chris said as Justin arrived and just began to sing.

"The heart is a bloom, shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room, no space to rent in this town  
You're out of luck and the reason that you had to care,  
The traffic is stuck and you're not moving anywhere.  
You thought you'd found a friend to take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand in return for grace

It's a beautiful day, the sky falls  
And you feel like it's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away

You're on the road but you've got no destination  
You're in the mud, in the maze of her imagination  
You love this town even if it doesn't ring true  
You've been all over and it's been all over you

It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day

Touch me, take me to that other place  
Teach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case

See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
See the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colours came out  
It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
A beautiful day

Touch me, take me to that other place  
Reach me, I know I'm not a hopeless case

What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
You don't need it now, you don't need it now  
Beautiful day." Justin sang as the crowd went crazy again.

"Okay…really wonderful performances so far next we have…Duncan, Courtney, Harold, and Noah here when we come back here on Total Drama Idol." Chris McLean said as they went to commercial Break.

**Okay readers here are the song selections for **

Duncan:

Help is on the way by Rise Against.

Second Chance by Shinedown,

Suffocate by Cold.

Courtney:

Handful of Redemption by Boy Sets fire

Rush by Aly & AJ.

Hello, Brooklyn by All Time Low.

Harold:

Still Unbroken by Lynyrd Skynyrd

Fake it by Seether.

Swing, Swing by The All-American Rejects.

Noah:

Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects.

War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch

Who are you by The Who.

**Read and Review**


	23. Round 4 Rock and Roll week part 2

Round 4 Rock and Roll week, part 2

"Welcome back to Total Drama Idol and we have the juvenile delinquent Duncan up first with a awesome rock song." Chris McLean said as Duncan arrived on stage with black and white clothes.

"So…this song is called Help is on the way by Rise Against…hit it gang." Duncan said as the song began.

"I have my mother's dreams,  
I have my father's eyes,  
You can't take that from me,  
Just go ahead and try.  
The cursed city sleeps,  
Watch ions in the sky,  
Preparing to unleash,  
Let loose a mighty cry.

Can nobody save us?  
Will anyone try?  
The pyre is burning,  
The severance is dying.  
And all along they say it.

Help is on the way  
(They said, they said)  
Help is on the way  
(They said, they said)  
One by land, Two by Sea.  
Right there in front of me.  
Help is on the way.

Five thousand feet below,  
As black smoke engulfs the sky,  
The ocean floor explodes,  
Eleven mothers cry.  
My bones all resonate,  
A burning lullaby,  
You can't take that from me,  
Just go ahead and try.

She says that's the shoreline,  
With hands in the air,  
Her words miss the dark light,  
Does anyone care?  
And all along they say it.

Help is on the way  
(They said, they said)  
Help is on the way  
(They said, they said)  
One by land Two by sea.

Right there in front of me.  
Help is on the way.

Right here! Right here! [x3]

Choking on the black gold,  
Upon which we rely,  
We keep actions in the attics,  
To see cameras in the sky.

Help is on the way  
(They said, they said)  
Help is on the way  
(They said, they said)

We were told just to sit tight,  
Cause somebody will soon arrive.  
Help is on the way.  
But it never came!  
It never came!

Help is on the way  
(They said, they said)  
Help is on the way  
(They said, they said)  
One by land, Two by Sea.

Right there in front of me.  
Help is on the way.  
On the way." Duncan sang as he got a standing ovation from the NYC faithful.

"Now…we have the over achiever Courtney." Chris said as she arrived wearing a New York Knicks shirts with a skirt…fishnet stockings and high heels and she dyed her hair orange and blue and she had blue and orange face paint…with the crowd cheering and chanting "Let's go Knicks."

"Hello NYC! And this is a song that I used to love when I was a kid this is called Rush…by Aly and Aj." She said as she got her guitar.

"Into your head, into your mind  
Out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape.

Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, sunlight again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe it's happening now.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over.  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

It takes you to another place,  
Imagine everything you can.  
All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again.

Can you feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try.

Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't let nobody tell you,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah." She sang as she left the stage.

"That was good and next we have Harold with Swing Swing by The All American Rejects." Chris said as Harold arrived wearing his drama brothers attire.

"Days swiftly come and go  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions astir  
The sun is gone the nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall

Did you think that I would cry, on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like, being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of my heart  
Is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way to carry on again?

Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old  
They bend, they fold  
And so do I to a new love

Did you think that I would cry, on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like, being alone?_  
__[From: .net ]_  
I'll find someone new

Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of my heart  
Is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way to carry on again?

Bury me  
You thought your problems were gone  
Carry me away, away, away

Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of my heart  
Is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way to carry on again?

Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of my heart  
Is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way to carry on again?

Swing, swing, swing from the tangles of my heart  
Is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way to carry on again?" Harold sang as he got a good applause from the audience and left the stage.

"And Finally we have Noah with Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects." Chris said as Noah arrived on Stage with a shirt that says "World's smartest dude."

"Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)_  
(From: .net)_

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?" Noah sang as he left the stage.

"Alright when we come back we have…Sierra…Cody…Gwen…and Trent." Chris McLean said as the show cut to commercial.

**Alrighty then readers these are the selections for.**

Sierra:

My number one by Paramore. (Requested by Coderrafan4)

Enter Sandman by Metallica.

Going Under by Evanescence,

Cody:

It's just you, by LMNT.

Porn Star Dancing, by My Darkest days.

New Divide by Linkin Park.

Gwen:

Everybody's fool by Evanescence,

Breathe, by Paramore.

Never too late by Three Days Grace,

Trent:

Falling for you by Secondhand Serenade.

Sweet Child of Mine, by Guns and Roses.

Leave the Memories alone, by Fuel.

**Read and Review.**


	24. Round 4 Rock and Roll week part 3

Round 4 Rock and Roll week part 3,

"Welcome back to Total Drama Idol for round 4…Rock and Roll week we have Sierra and what she had to say earlier today." Chad Kroeger said as Sierra chilling at the pool.

"Hey rock and roll fans and me…the sexy purple haired rock star will perform a song from Paramore requested by sierraandcody625 and coderrafan4…see ya later." Sierra said as she arrived looking a legit female rock star with shoulder pads…a rock star and a small skirt showing a bit of her panties.

"This is for Cody-Wody." Sierra said as the song began.

"You're my number one,  
You're my golden star,  
I look at Earth from here,  
Still you don't seem so far,

But you will never know,  
(You will never know),  
Oh you will never know,

Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
Oh, I would never admit that I,  
Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
Oh, I would never admit that I.  
Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
Oh, I would never admit that I,  
Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh

Do you think of me?  
Do you wonder,  
If we could ever be residing under,

Because we will never know,  
(we will never know),  
Until I see you show through,

Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
Oh, I would never admit that I,  
Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
Oh, I would never admit that I,  
Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
Oh, I would never admit that I,  
Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh

I,  
I wish I could tell you how I feel,  
And show you what's inside of me is real,  
Don't know what I'm waiting for,  
Can't explain it anymore, yeah,

Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
Oh, I would never admit that I,  
Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
No, I would never admit that I,  
Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
Oh, I would never admit that I,  
Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh

I,  
Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh,  
I love,  
Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh,  
I love,  
Oh oh oh oh ooh oh oh  
I love you." She sang as she left the stage.

"Man such a sexy performance by a sexy lady indeed anyway up next is one of the Drama Brothers Cody Emmit Jameson Andersen who just had his 19th birthday yesterday and he told me that he's gonna do a good song called Porn Star Dancing from My Darkest Days." Chad said as Cody arrived on stage looking like the lead singer from My Darkest days.

"This is for Sierra because she is my porn star…hit it guys." Cody said as Sierra arrived on stage again in a sexy revealing one piece outfit like the playboy bunnies but it's yellow.

"Kelly won't kiss my friend Kassandra  
Jessica won't play ball  
Mandy won't share her friend Miranda  
Doesn't anybody live at all?

Amanda won't leave me empty-handed  
Got her number from a bathroom stall  
Brandy just got way too much baggage  
And that shit just gets old  
But I got a girl who can put on a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go with her

She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
And she takes it off nice and slow  
'Cause that's porn star dancin'

She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
And she drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage  
And it's porn star dancin'

Your body's lightin' up the room  
I want a naughty girl like you  
There's nothin' hotter us two

Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage  
But that's just not my style  
She's got a pair that's nice to stare at  
But I want girls gone wild  
But I know a place, where there's always a show  
The dollar decides how far you can go with her

She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
And she takes it off nice and slow  
'Cause that's porn star dancin'

She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
And she drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage  
And it's porn star dancin'

Your body's lightin' up the room  
I want a naughty girl like you  
Let's throw a party just for two  
You know those normal girls won't do

She wraps those hands around that pole  
She licks those lips and off we go  
And she takes it off nice and slow  
'Cause that's porn star dancin'

She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
And she drops that dress around her legs  
And I'm sittin' right by the stage  
And it's porn star dancin'." Cody sang as him and Sierra left the stage just French kissing.

"Okay…we have Gwen with Everybody's fool from Evanescence." Gwen said as she arrived wearing her trademark clothes except her hair are black and red.

"Perfect by nature  
Icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she  
Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_  
_

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
I can't find yourself  
Lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool." Gwen sang as she left the stage.

"Okay…our final contestant for now is Trent with Leave the memories alone as Trent explain why he will sing that song." Chad said.

"I am singing leave the memories alone because my best friend Matt was killed by a drunk driver 3 years ago and it still rips me to this day." Trent said as he walked up the stage.

"So here I am with my thoughts of you  
And this world I've left for me  
Stoic faces when I think of you  
And how I once believed  
So now you call me, but you know  
I won't let you through  
I've myself to deceive

So leave the memories alone  
I don't want to see  
The way it is, as to how it used to be  
Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing  
And I'll hold you here in my memory

So I find me in your garden now  
A sad smile for the scene  
And all the flowers that we planted now  
Taken by the weeds  
But in my mind's eye, you know  
they still bloom for me  
They stand tall there, in that summer breeze

Leave the memories alone  
I don't want to see  
The way it is, as to how it used to be  
Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing  
And I'll just hold you here in my memory

In my memory, yeah

So leave the memories alone  
I don't want to see  
The way it is, as to how it used to be  
Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing  
And I'll hold you in my memory

You'll never change  
You'll never change  
You'll never change  
You will never change." Trent sang as he cried.

"Hey Trent…I have a surprise for you…" A Random voice similar to Matt Trent's best friend was heard by Trent as he just dropped his guitar.

"What the…?" Trent said as he saw in the reflection that Matt was alive and well.

"MATT!" Trent said as he ran up to him and hugged him in a warm embrace as the crowd in NYC just stood up and applauded the reunion of Trent and Matt.

"We will come back after this...with Eva…Lindsay…Ezekiel…and Tyler…" Chad said as they went to commercial break.

**Okay readers we have Eva, Lindsay, Ezekiel, and Tyler.**

Eva:

Enter Sandman by Metallica.

Shoot to Thrill by ACDC.

Bad Reputation by Joan Jett.

Lindsay:

Who are you? By The Who

Hell Yeah by Rev Theory

Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen

Ezekiel:

Light it up by Rev Theory.

Honest Mistake by The Bravery.

The Reason by Hoobastank.

Tyler:

Love Drunk by Boys like Girls.

Our Time Now by The Plain White T's.

Ready to roll by Jet Black Stare.

**Read and Review rock and roll fans!**


End file.
